Labyrinth of Memories
by razz4499
Summary: Alice stayed after the Frabjous Day, but now something stirs beneath the land, causing the peoples of Underland to fall under madness and despair. It is up to Alice and the others to save the land, and end the creature's reign of fear...
1. Prologue: Phantom of Despair

**PROLOGUE**

** Phantom of Despair**

Underland; the realm of wonder. A world of fantasy and anomaly, living beneath the surface of reality. Where beasts may speak and clothe themselves in human garments. To those who embrace the world above the surface, would never have imagined one to dwell beneath, in the heart of imagination, and the mind of one child...

. . .

It has been two years since the events of the Frabjous Day; the day the world began a revolution between the houses of White and Red. For the passing days the land lived in serenity under the White Queen's reign. The world that was once corrupted by the forces of the Red Queen perished into the past. This victory could never have been achieved if it weren't for one person...

She did not wish to leave behind this world of hers, and so decided to dwell with them. She enjoyed the company of these abnormal characters, and explored the ongoing world of Underland; from the province of Mamoreal, to the edges of Witzend. She had never made friends who cared deeply for her, and not one who held great devotion...

They told her stories of the history and legends of this realm, from great battles to expeditions. Underland held many secrets, some of which were oblivious to her. It wasn't until that day, the Tribulous Day, as people named it after its occurances, when Alice found out the deepest, darkest secret Underland held within...

. . .

It was many centuries ago, to the founding of the province of Crims by the ancestors of Iracabeth, when a dark entity began to claw its way through the land with its heart of hatred. The locals attempted to fight it, but were torn down by an overwhelming avalanche of despair. The peoples of the province went mad; insisting they saw illusions that haunted them for the many passing days. It was a fate worse than death. Nobody could stop this phantom's reign of terror.

It was until the Marvel Day when one stood up to this chimera. The Red Knight; they called him, under the service of the Red Dynasty that began to florish to power. He was able to battle the hallucinations this creature created before him. And with the might of hope the creature was weakening before him, and so was banished deep underground, away from the presence of others.

It was not steel and brawns that gave this person victory; it was the force to overpower the despair. This entity drains its victim's strength by envoking sinister delusions into their mind. People suffered for days under that fate, and died even by the hytseria.

For punishment against the laws of Underland, criminals were sentanced to endure the despair in the phantom's lair. Nobody returned. Nobody dared to enter this creature's prison.

What scribes declare, for this creature's being, was the madness that Underland was endowed with. It was not the sanest place in the world, and the creature loved to feed on the mania. It chose this land as its home; to dwell and feed upon the tortured souls, and the negative emotions of people.

Legend says the entity still lingers in the depths of the known Labyrinth; the maze it created for its own amusement for its prey. But it has been centuries, and the legend turned to myth in the end. It was a lost story that was forsaken for generations. It was like a story to hear of before bedtime - a fairytale. Or a horror story to panic the inhabitants of the land.

The Phantom of Despair; was its known name, though it had many others, and its lair was called the Labyrinth of Memories; where your mind escapes into reality. Only the monarchs were informed of this story; the creatures were oblivious, until they fell into oblivion...

Something had disturbed its slumber, and now it has awoken to bring terror back to the world of Underland... the only question is, who will have the courage to stop it?

. . .

The Phantom of Despair lingers in its lair,

Where the bold dare not enter.

The Ghost of Memory loves its enemy,

And brings he to the centre.

The Spirit of Hate will do create,

The illusion of your mind.

The Shadow of Pain loves its game,

When you are then confined.

The Entity of Fear will have you tear,

When dread is in the air.

The Demon of Madness will bring you sadness,

Until you fall into despair.


	2. Outbreak

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Outbreak**

_'And lastly, I believe I have the best daughter in the world...'_

_'Am I?'_

_'No, not the world. The galaxy. The entire universe...'_

_'And I have the best father in the universe too!'_

_'And how am I the best?'_

_''Because the universe wouldn't let me have just any old father; they would choose to best they have...'_

_'And I'm the best?'_

_'Better than the rest.'_

. . .

A crimson sun arose that morning, illuminating the province of Mamoreal in shades of red. The White Castle bore the creeping light colouring its surfaces. It was silent; dawn in hush. As the sun arose from over the far mountains, the land awoke to the dawning star.

Laying peacefully, wrapped in layers of blankets in a grand chamber, lay a sleeping Alice, deep in dreams. Though as the rays of sunlight gleamed upon her face, her eyes opened to the beautiful aurora. She yawned, and then stretched. She peered up at the ceiling, gazing with thought:

_Two years ago from this day, _she began thinking, _was the day I slayed the Jabberwock. _She sighed, _It's gone fast. The days are getting shorter, as I am getting older..._

She hopped out of bed, and her bare feet touched the cool floor. She went to grab her dressing gown and wrapped it around her. She walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors to the rising sun. There was a soft morning breeze passing by, and the leaves of the trees swayed to its gentle force. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. Alice had awoken to mornings like this for most of her life, but never had she seen a star rise from the distant snowy mountains. _Beautiful, _she thought.

. . .

She headed out from the chamber and made her way down the white hallways, which were aligned with suits of armour and portraits of Mirana's ancestors against the walls. She heard voices from beyond the corridors; they were not hearty and cheerful as they mostly are. There was concern in their voices, and even crying. This bothered Alice slightly, but she didn't think too much of it.

She headed down the flight of stairs and into the grand hall. It was sparse, but conversations were filling the room from beasts and people. The White Queen wasn't sat upon her throne this morning. Alice thought she'd went to see to one of the creatures, which is what she was to do. An early morning greeting.

She made her way down a series of hallways, with numerous animals passing her by, this time not greeting her warmly, but ignoring her completely. _Peculiar_, she thought. It was until then, when she heard a sudden shriek in one of the rooms nearby. This alerted her, and she rushed into the kitchen from where it came.

The March Hare twitched and trembled violently, his eyes focused fearfully upon something. Alice followed his gaze, towards the wall. The Hare shrieked. 'Don't! Please!' he stumbled onto the floor, crawling away from the wall. He peered back. 'Leave me! Go!' He almost began to cry. 'Leave!'

Alice rushed in. 'Thackery?'

The Hare rapidly turned his gaze to her. 'Tell them to go!' he pleaded, and he screamed out the door. Alice knew the Hare wasn't the sanest, and his actions and mannerisms were mad and unstable. But never had she seen him with so much fear. It worried her. She peered towards the wall, where there was nothing. Whatever had terrified the little creature, it was something horrid.

She left the room, but the atmosphere still lingered. The White Rabbit hopped hastily down the corridor. 'McTwisp,' Alice called.

'No time for hellos, Alice,' he said, 'I'm late to see the Queen.'

'But please, before you leave. Do you know what is wrong with the Hare?'

'Somethings wrong throughout the entire land!' he cried, 'If you wish to know, follow me to the Queen immediately.'

Alice followed the Rabbit with haste, where then they found themselves in the courtyard. There were many people outside, some kneeling beside others. Alice heard a few screams and cries from a handful of them. Something was wrong.

The Queen was speaking to one of her courtiers, a look of concern on her pale face. The Rabbit rushed down to see her. 'Your majesty,' he began, 'How many more?'

'The doubled amount that there was ten minutes before,' she replied.

'Who has suffered this fate?'

'Take a look,' she said, and they glanced at all of the unstable creatures along the courtyard. 'I feared this would happen.'

'Is there any way to cure them?'

She shook her head. 'I'm afraid not. Their delusions are too powerful for a potion to cure their curse.'

The Rabbit lowered his head sadly. 'That is such a shame.'

'Go and see to the others, Nivens.' The Rabbit nodded, and hopped away from sight. The Queen's gaze fell to Alice. She smiled. 'Ah, Alice,' she hovered over towards her. 'Have a nice night?'

'I suppose so,' Alice said, 'What is going on?'

'Something not pleasant.' They made their way along the courtyard, passing some suffering creatures, curled up or twitching violently. 'The people have gone mad.'

'Why is that?'

'You will not understand, Alice.'

'What is there to not understand?'

One of the Tweedles - Tweedledee - approached the Queen. 'Majesty,' he panted, 'It's Dum. Something is wrong with he.'

'I shall see to him now.' The Queen peered back at Alice. 'I shall continue this later,' and she walked away with Tweedledee.

Alice stood there, glancing around at the beasts and people. She sighed, and made her way back into the throne hall. She sat herself upon a bench, and starred into space. _What is going on, _she wondered. Bayard, the Bloodhound, trotted up towards her. 'Alice,' he greeted, his voice melancholy.

'Hello, Bayard,' Alice said somberly.

'Are you okay?' he asked, sitting on the floor next to her feet.

'I suppose so,' she whispered. 'Do you know what is going on?'

He shook his head. 'Not really. I woke up this morning, and people were running around. There were screams, shrieks and cries. It was as if I were back in the dungeon of the Red Queen's castle.'

She stroked him softly. 'This is all peculiar. Nobody will tell me.'

'I would, but I don't know myself. Therefore, I cannot tell.'

. . .

The White Queen paced over to a quivering Tweedledum, who was walking around in continuous circles and muttering to himself. Tweedledee peered up at the Queen. 'What has become of him, majesty?'

'I am not sure,' she replied honestly. She walked over towards him.

Tweedledum suddenly halted. 'Crows! Crows!,' he cried, 'They seek me, but I can't fight them, nohow!'

'Why is that?' asked the Queen. Tweedledum didn't reply, but continued to walk in circles over and over, flapping his arms around at times. The Queen sighed. 'My poor Dum. It has corrupted you too.'

'What has corrupted him?' aked Tweedledee.

'It has awoken,' she whispered sadly, 'what could disturb its rest?'

'What has awoken?'

She paused, and then a look of horror crossed her face. '... The past has returned.'

. . .

Alice still sat solemnly upon the bench, stroking a sleeping Bayard beside her. So many thoughts were passing through her mind, bothering her continuously. She glanced at the courtiers, who paced back and forth speedily with a look of horror upon their faces. Various animals did the same. She caught sight of the White Queen, who rushed into the hall. Alice arose quickly and walked towards her. 'What is wrong, your majesty?'

The Queen halted. 'Too much,' she paced up to her throne, and sat down with grace. She managed a small smile at Alice. 'How are you feeling?'

'Mixed emotions,' she replied. 'Though I suppose confusion is the strongest.'

'You have no idea of what is occurring?'

She shook her head. 'Not even a vague one.'

The Queen sighed, and took a deep breath. 'It was centuries ago, when my ancestors walked this world. A deadly Phantom roamed the land, causing havoc. It made people fall apart with madness and despair. Some even claimed to see hallucinations-'

'Hallucinations?' said Alice. 'Who has been hallucinating?'

'Here, most people. A majority are undergoing a horrid series of delusions. Though, the Phantom was unstoppable. Nobody could conquer what it did. All hope and happiness seemed to vanish from this world, and in its place was hysteria and despair.'

'What is this Phantom?'

The Queen shook her head. 'Not even I know. It was a strange spectre that plagued the land. It has many names. Nobody knows where it came from, or what it is.'

'And this creature is the cause of what is happening to these people?'

There was a short pause, then she nodded her head. 'I am suspecting so.'

'What can stop it?'

'I am not sure.'

Alice's face creased. 'It was stopped before though, wasn't it?'

'Only banished. It was never defeated.' The Queen arose from the throne. 'I don't know of what can stop it.' She gradually walked away, leaving Alice standing with questions whirling through her mind. _A Phantom_, she thought, _I would never have thought Underland to have such a creature_. She glanced at the enduring and unbalanced victims that seemed to have fallen under its powers. _Hallucinating... what do they see?_


	3. A Mission for the Mad Ones

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Mission For The Mad Ones**

Alice continued to wonder; the story of a darkened spirit bringing the world to despair, the revival of an old tale. It was all too sudden; these suffering beasts and people undergoing a horrid series of delusions. She wondered if this was what happened to the March Hare earlier - hallucinating. It had no effect on Alice, so she thought. She didn't seem to see things that seemed out of place. She wasn't sure what to be seeing, and she did not feel any despair fall upon her. To observe all the others enduring this fate was most upsetting. It must be a dreadful experience.

So many creatures were rushing around, and the sound of cries filled the morning air. _It must be happening all over Underland, _she thought. This story was vague to her; the Queen didn't give her much detail. She was determined to find out more of this Phantom's history, of what it is and where to find it. She hated seeing these poor souls suffer under the Phantom's powers. She wished for it to end.

She couldn't escape the sound of shrieks and screams as they echoed through the castle halls. It was too horrible to listen to. From what she noticed, however, only a handful of creatures were undergoing the hallucinating and despair. The March Hare, Tweedledum, and a majority of the courtiers. How horrid must these illusions be?

Alice slumped back down onto the bench, watching the people run past her. Bayard still lay sleeping beside her, deep in dreams. _He must not be seeing illusions_, she thought.

The White Rabbit hopped past her, approaching one of the courtiers. 'Do you know where Chessur is?'

The Courtier nodded her head. 'Yes, he is out in the garden.'

'Thank you,' and the Rabbit darted off.

Alice raised her eyebrow. _I wonder why he's looking for Chessur_. She got up, and followed the Rabbit into the garden. It was outlined along the castle walls with many wondrously coloured flowers, with a gleaming and detailed fountain in the centre. Very few people were outside, but in the distance from her she could recognize a handful of her companions. She walked towards them. 'What are you all doing out her?' she asked.

The Cheshire Cat, floating gracefully in the air, looked at her with his mischievous grin. 'Hello, Alice,' he greeted, 'we are gathering, of course.'

'Gathering for what?'

'It is none of your concern,' retorted the Dormouse, waving her pin at Alice with a frown.

'Calm yourself, Mally,' said the White Rabbit. 'We're doing something important.'

'And what is so important?' asked Alice.

The Mad Hatter, with his large emerald eyes, gave a smile to her. 'We have been given a task.'

'What sort of task?'

'We cannot say,' said the Rabbit.

Alice frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because we are not allowed to. The Queen said so herself,' said the Cheshire.

'It must be important if the Queen has given you a task. Please tell of what it is.'

The Hatter sighed. 'It is about what has been happening today...'

'We 'ave been told to try and stop it,' continued the Dormouse.

'I don't think you know of anything about this, do you?' asked the Rabbit.

Alice nodded. 'I know some, about a Phantom or such.'

'This phantom,' began the Cheshire, 'Is what we need to stop.'

'So the Queen has kindly given us this important task to stop the it,' said the Hatter.

Alice glanced at them all. 'And how exactly are you planning on stopping it?'

'Well,' started the Rabbit. 'We're heading to its resting place.'

'Once we get there,' continued the Dormouse, 'We're gonna find a way to end what this Phantom is doing.'

'And how exactly?' asked a curious Alice.

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders. 'We don't know,' he smiled sheepishly.

'So you're going to get there, but you have no idea of how to stop it?'

'That's correct,' said the Rabbit.

Alice sighed. 'Helpful.' The White Queen appeared at the doorway at the other end of the garden. Alice shared quick glances at the group before leaving to speak to the Queen. 'Your majesty.'

The Queen smiled at her. 'Hello again, Alice.'

'I was wondering, what exactly are they,' - she pointed at the group - 'doing? Because they told me you're sending them on a task to find the Phantom and stop it.'

'Yes, that is correct,' replied the Queen.

'How come you're sending them to? Do they know anything about the Phantom?'

The Queen nodded. 'Yes, they do. They've heard the tale before many times. They understand its power, and they acknowledge its strength. They know what they're walking into. They came to me to ask if they could help stop this atrocity, and so I set them with this mission to travel far to the Phantom's liar, and end this despair.'

'But why them?' asked Alice, peering back at the abnormal group.

'Chessur is one who can block out any means of psychological intrusion. He seems to be immune to the spirit's power. From what I understand, Chessur does not seem to feel any negative emotions from the days I've known him. He would do well against the Phantom.'

'Why negative emotions?' asked a confused Alice.

'The Phantom feeds on negative feelings such as sorrow, hatred, anger, envy and madness. Chessur, as I know, avoids these as much with his grin. The Phantom cannot dwell in the mind of one who vanishes.'

'I see,' said Alice. 'Why the Dormouse?'

'Mallymkun as you've noticed is a strong and determined spirit. She can fight against fear. She has proven she is not afraid to face the most dangerous of foes. I reckon she'd do well.'

'Then why the Rabbit?'

'Ah,' said the Queen. 'I am still a little unsure about Nivens. He has a great sense of direction, which is very helpful, but his anxiety will be a problem. He has already said to me he's seen things that aren't real.'

'Hallucinating?'

The Queen nodded. 'Yes, but nothing serious.'

Alice turned back to see the Hatter. He was smiling and laughing with the others. His eyes were alluring to the sight. Alice smiled, then it soon faded as she turned to face the Queen. 'And why the Hatter?' she asked.

'To be honest with you, Alice,' began the Queen, 'I did not want Tarrant to go on this mission. He is not the most stable, and his mood swings are unpredictable. He has had a tragic life, and a series of heart-breaking memories. He would be an easy target for the Phantom. I don't think it'd be long until he falls into despair.'

'Then why is he going?' exclaimed Alice.

'Because he wants his friends to be well again,' a look of sadness crossed her face. 'He is doing this to save Thackery. With such a strong friendship, seeing the Hare fall into more insanity than before is heart-breaking to him. He wants to help him, before the despair manages to devour him entirely...'

'... And what happens if the despair devours you?'

The Queen sighed sadly. 'You die.'

The thought of these enduring victims near the edge of death was horrifying. She felt her heart sink at the agonising thought of loss. To think half of the people and creatures of Underland, will always remain just half of how many there are now. Alice felt a wave of tears ensuing in her eyes. She blinked them away. '... I don't want them to die,' she whispered feebly.

The Queen felt her pain. 'Neither do I. But the ones who cannot conquer the despair and hauntings are the ones who have a high chance of perishing. The hallucinations have at least occurred once to everyone here; some worse than others, some very harmless.'

Alice could see the Queen's fingers tremble slightly, and her eyes twitch lightly. Alice looked at her with concern. 'Have you been hallucinating, your majesty?'

The Queen did not answer immediately, but then nodded softly. 'I have.'

'When were you beginning to see these illusions?'

'Since the revival of the Phantom,' The Queen's eyes strayed to the side of Alice. Alice turned her head to follow her gaze. There was nothing there. Alice looked back at the Queen. 'Do you see something your majesty?'

'... Yes.'

'... What do you see?'

'Something you will not understand.' The Queen continued to gaze into nothingness.

'Is it harmless?' asked Alice.

The Queen shook her head. 'Not even slightly,' her fingers began to quiver more violently, and she tried with force to pull her gaze away. She managed a shaky smile at Alice, ignoring whatever she was seeing. 'You should not let the illusions get to you, Alice. No matter how much they hurt, no matter how terribly real they seem, don't believe your eyes, and always keep a smile,' she beamed a false smile at Alice, 'Like this. Let the happiness flow in. The Phantom feeds on pain.' She began to walk away from her, and back inside the castle.

. . .

Alice strayed back towards the group, so many thoughts in her head and her eyes. The Hatter approached her. 'Are you alright?'

Alice nodded. 'I'm fine.' The pink patches underneath the Hatter's eyes seemed much darker, as if he had not been sleeping in many weeks. 'Are you?' she asked.

His face creased. 'Why, of course!'

'Okay,' she whispered, managing a small smile at him. To think of these four undergoing a dangerous mission as the said earlier was difficult to bear, especially the Hatter. For two years, their friendship has remained so strong, and nothing has managed to come between it. To think that this may be a task that involves death itself, and to imagine these four whimsical companions to take that fate, was horrid to imagine. 'When are you all to leave?' she asked.

'Very soon,' replied the Cheshire.

'And will you be returning?' she asked, hoping.

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders. 'I have no idea.'

'This is a very dangerous task,' said the Dormouse, 'We are putting our lives at risk to 'elp everyone.'

'Let's hope that we succeed,' said the Rabbit, 'Let's hope so indeed.'

A thought crossed Alice's mind. 'Could I come?'

The Rabbit gasped. 'Alice, that's a bad idea! We won't want you getting hurt.'

'Yet it was a good idea for her to stand up and fight the Jabberwock,' retorted the Cheshire.

The Rabbit glared at the feline. 'But this is not the same-'

'If Alice wants to come then she can,' smiled the Hatter. Alice smiled in return.

The Dormouse scowled. 'I ain't 'aving 'er slow us down! She's too fragile.'

'She has proven to us she's stronger than she seems,' said the Cheshire, 'Though it is not in our right to let you accompany us. You'll have to ask the Queen.'

'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into,' cried the Rabbit. 'She doesn't know anything about what we're up against.'

'Actually, I do,' said Alice.

'And what exactly?' asked the Dormouse, frowning still.

'I know what this thing does. I know what it feeds on and what it does to the mind. I know what I'll be up against, and I don't fear it. I haven't experienced any illusions, as far as I know.'

The others glanced at each other, quite surprised by this brief knowledge. The Hatter chuckled. 'That is good to know the powers of the creature aren't getting to you. And besides... I would like you to join us.'

The Rabbit sighed with annoyance. 'Very well; she can as long as the Queen let's her.'

'Thank you,' she said, 'I'll go to ask her now.'

. . .

She proceeded back inside, and made her way into the main hall. It was empty, apart from the Queen sitting on her throne. She walked towards her. 'Your majesty.'

'What is it Alice?' the Queen asked softly.

'I was wondering,' she began, 'if I can accompany the others to find the phantom?'

The Queen arose from her throne, a look of concern on her face. 'Alice,' she began sternly, 'I understand how courageous you are, and you are a strong soul. But I do not think it is a good idea-'

'But I haven't been hallucinating, your majesty. I don't feel any despair or anything. I don't think the powers are effecting me.'

'But, Alice, once you enter the resting place of the Phantom, you _will_ begin to see illusions. I would not want you to get hurt, I don't wish for the others too either...'

'But I wish to help you,' said Alice softly, 'I want to stop it.'

The Queen smiled gently. 'I know you do.'

'... That is... if you can tell me more of what I'll be up against.'

'I am afraid I've already told you what I know,' said the Queen. 'But I suppose I can give you some advice: When you enter the Labyrinth of Memories, don't believe your eyes. The spirit will play tricks on your senses, toying with your mind and emotions. Remain merry; the entity feeds on any negative emotion you feel, and every upsetting memory you remember.'

'Labyrinth of Memories?' exclaimed Alice.

'It is the lair of the Phantom. It created a maze deep underground, for those who wish to seek it.'

'And where would it be in the Labyrinth?'

'I am assuming the heart,' said the Queen.

Alice nodded, 'Okay.'

'... You are such a brave person, Alice. You've already done so much for us-'

'And I'd like to do more,' she smiled. 'I won't let you down. _We _won't let you down,' she glanced at the suffering victims. 'We won't let _them_ down.'

'... I know you won't,' she sat back down on her throne. 'Fairfarren, Alice, and good luck.'


	4. Journey

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Journey**

She had made her decision, aware of what consequence may befall her. Though fear in her had lessened since the Frabjous Day; since laying her eyes into the fiery pupils of the malicious Jabberwock. Fear had become a myth to her now. It was a burden of the past. Although, once she enters into the Phantom's lair, it is no doubt that fear may come crawling its way back into her soul...

. . .

Her and the others were preparing for their leave. They took any supplies they may need on the journey there. They didn't encumber themselves in items they did not need, it would be too much trouble. It was a two day trek to the Phantom's lair, as the Rabbit told Alice. She did not mind voyaging across the land; it was so much beauty to her, and she rather enjoyed long walks in the elegance of nature. It would not bother her in the slightest.

The Hatter brought along a silver claymore; the same one he used in battle since that day. They brought a bag each to carry their provisions; supplies for food, others for their own entertainment. They brought extra garments for the following mornings.

The White Queen bid them farewell and a safe journey. The others who were not heavily effected by the despair, also said their goodbyes. They had high hopes for these five. They trusted them with the reminder of their lives to rescue them from this horror. And as the five promised, they would _not _let them down...

. . .

As they left the White Castle behind them, and the cherry blossom forests surrounding the palace, they knew that they had left possibly the only sanctuary they had behind. It was a rather lovely day; the midday sun high in the cerulean skies. There were hardly any clouds to be seen. Though, it was such lovely weather for such a terrible day.

They had no horses to aid them with their supplies and a faster travel, all they had was their feet and paws to guide them. The White Rabbit knew which way they were heading, so the percentage of getting lost was slim. It was awfully quiet; there were no sounds of birds or any other creature to be heard. It was until then, they realised they had left the safety of the province behind.

They continued their tiring trek throughout the wilderness of Underland. Clouds began to form, and they covered the sun so the land was enveloped in gliding shadows. Although they were on the borders of Mamoreal, the wandering dunes of deserts appeared before them. It was almost brillig once the sandy wastes of Crims began to form, so they decided they'd take rest under the shade of a surviving tree.

'By the height of the sun,' began the Rabbit, 'It is almost brillig. Perhaps we should rest and have something to eat.'

'Perhaps we should,' said the Dormouse, resting herself upon a little stone.

Alice, carrying the bag of food supplies, lowered it onto the ground. She began to take out a few simple snacks such as fruit and bread. She divided the loaf, and gave some to each. They carried water flasks with them also, as the Hatter began to open his, he peered inside. 'I do wish for some tea right now,' he murmured.

'Well, that's just tough,' retorted the Rabbit, taking a bite from a carrot.

'We could have a proper meal?' suggested the Cheshire.

'We need to save our supplies for when we're desperate for it,' said the Dormouse, 'We've only travelled for a few hours, there's no need to cook right away.'

As everyone had their snacks, they all sat around in the shade, avoiding the heat of the sun. Alice sat down next the the Hatter, who glanced at while eating, 'So it has no effect on you?' he said.

Alice peered at him. 'What doesn't?'

He smiled. 'The phantom.'

'Oh, no I don't think so.'

'You don't think?'

'Well, I don't know what it is I am meant to see or feel,' she drank from her flask.

The Hatter's face creased. 'Well, is there anything here that seems out of place? Anything that doesn't feel as if it should be? Do you somehow begin to feel upset, or angry or anxious at such random times? Do you feel any of these?'

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. 'No I don't think so,' she glanced around, 'I don't see anything peculiar, and I don't feel any negative emotions. I don't feel any of that at all.'

'Perhaps you do,' said the Hatter, 'but you're not sure of what it is like.'

'And you do?' she asked.

He nodded, 'It isn't just this day, but it is all the time. Poison has damaged who I am. I see things differently to any other eye, and at random times I always undergo a series of emotions. If the Phantom's power was having an effect on me, how would I know?'

There was a moment of hush in the air. Mercury Poison was the reason for the Hatter's unstable condition. She pitied him deeply. She knew the Hatter has a tragic life; and if she could see the world through his eyes, she'd understand his pain. She watched him as his large eyes starred into the horizon, then she followed his gaze out into the evening desert.

. . .

After their rest, they continued through the barren deserts of Crims. As they travelled the dirt road, they could faintly see in the distance the castle of the Red Queen. It had been forsaken since the day Mirana took over, and Iracebeth and her Knave, Stayne, were banished into the Outlands. Ivy was making its way up the towers, and the castle, as grand as it was, was beginning to fall into ruin. It was just another reminder of the past. Alice wondered then, though, whatever did happen to Iracebeth and Stayne; were they still in exile? Whatever the present was for them, they were as forsaken as the castle.

The sun had finally set upon this day, and the moon began to rise in the east. It was then when they were passing the dangerous swamps of Gummer Slough when night decided to appear. There was no light for them, so they had no other choice but to halt for this day. 'We should rest here for the night,' said the Hatter.

They made their camp in the driest area away from the marshes. The Dormouse, dragging her bag up a gentle slop, sighed with irritation. 'We 'ad to rest 'ere, didn't we? We couldn't of picked a more nicer spot.'

'Well, we could proceed further, but it is dark, and there is a high chance you could end up in the water,' said the Rabbit, twitching his nose.

'McTwisp,' called Alice. 'Do you think you could gather some firewood? Your eyes are able to see in the dark.'

'Yes, I suppose I can,' said the Rabbit, and he hopped off into the dark.

The Cheshire floated over to one of the tree branches, and grinned at the creatures below him. 'I do not mind resting here, as long as there is silence for the remainder of the night.'

'I'm not promising anything,' said the Dormouse. It was while before the Rabbit returned with some firewood. The Hatter scrapped two stones together, and sparked a gentle fire in the middle of them all. It illuminated the area with a soft dancing glow. The Dormouse laid out a small blanket for her to sleep on. 'Well, I'd better try and get as much sleep as I can, though I know it'll be little.'

'At least try, Mally,' said the Hatter. Alice knelt beside the fire, warming her hands at its burning flames. The Hatter joined. 'Are you cold?'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm alright.'

'I hope you remember to bring a blanket?'

She nodded, 'I did. I wouldn't want to freeze. It gets cold at night.'

'Indeed it does.' The Hatter turned to make his little bed. He rested his claymore beside him, and lay his hat gently down to accompany it. He returned to rejoin Alice. She was starring at the flickering fire, almost entranced to his dancing flames. The Hatter followed her gaze, and then, his emerald eyes glowed a fiery gold. The pink underneath his eyes shifted into ebony. He heard faint and muffled laughs ringing inside his mind, and then they were cut short by deafening screams and cries. His breath become heavier and faster, and his body tensed. His blazing eyes were fixed upon the inferno. The screams become louder, and louder, and louder. His forehead began to sweat; he could not leave his gaze...

'Hatter,' Alice whispered, 'Hatter.'

Suddenly, he shook his head, and his gaze was broken. His yellow burning eyes altered back into their soft harlequin colour. He glanced at Alice, who had a concerned look on her face, 'You are okay?' she asked.

The Hatter nodded. 'Yes. I'm fine.' The vociferous screams that echoed through his mind faded, and the silence of the swamps returned. He sighed, 'You are a brave person to want to face this creature.'

She peered at him. 'I suppose so. And you are all brave to consider this mission in the first place.'

'Brave,' he glimpsed at the flames, 'or mad.'

Alice let out a sigh, '... The White Queen told me earlier about what the despair can do.'

'And what did she say?'

'That it can kill you.'

The Hatter nodded solemnly. 'Yes, it can. That's why we're doing this: so we can stop it before it will.'

'Do you think we will?'

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders. 'If we can protect each other, I'm sure we could.'

'Protecting from things that you are unable to fight?'

His face creased, 'Maybe so. I may not be able to fight your hallucinations, for I cannot see them myself. But I can defend you against the despair. I won't let it overcome you.'

'But I have not been seeing illusions,' she exclaimed.

'I guarantee you will once we get to the Phantom's lair. Nobody is immune to its force.'

'I seem to be,' she said, 'for I have not been under its force.'

'For here, maybe so, but for then, you will not be,' he sighed, 'I don't mean to let your hopes fade. This isn't the most uplifting comment. But the truth is always better than just a little white lie. For you know what you're up against, you know of what it does. There is no need to lie.'

'Maybe so.'

There was a long silence before it was broken by the Hatter. He smiled at her. 'It's good to see your muchness has returned, though. The old Alice wouldn't have considered to fight against the Jabberwock, let alone a Phantom.'

'No, she wouldn't have. I am much muchier than before, I suppose.'

He nodded, 'Much muchier... let us hope it'll remain that way as we enter the lair...'

'Yes,' she whispered, 'let us hope...'

. . .

It was daybreak, and the fellowship awoke to a misty morning. The marshes were hidden in a sheet of haunting mist, which sent a shiver down Alice's spine. The golden sun had disappeared in the haze.

The Hatter and the others tidied their equipment, and continued their trek through the swamps. It was strange to not see any creature, then again, what creature would linger in such a wasteland? It was a while before the horrors of the swamp were behind them, and they emerged back into the clearings. They proceeded through the Mushroom Forests, where a group of rocking-horse flies buzzed passed them and vanished into the mist. The tall mushrooms towered above them, and some of them were so tall the tops disappeared in the fog. The humidity of the haze created damp soil for the five to trek upon, and the mushrooms dripped water from the moisture brewing upon them. It was strange to wander from the scorching deserts of Crims, to the dangerous marshes of Gummer Slough, to the humidity of the Mushroom Forest. Even though a day had passed, the journey seemed everlasting. Alice's legs already began to ache from the walking, and the Dormouse's already had, so she rested upon the Hatter's top hat for travel. They wouldn't bear to stop now, not knowing they were getting close.

They stopped for breaks and food over hours, then arose to continue their travels. They passed the Flower Gardens, where the flowers starred at them, and scowled even. The group ignored them, and continued past the overgrown topiaries and weeds.

They arrived at the rolling plains of the Chessboard Fields. The grass had overgrown at this region. It was almost as forgotten as Crims. The Rabbit glanced back at them, 'It's not far now, I'm sure of it.'

Evening arrived once again for the companions, and so they set up camp amongst the fields. It was more comfortable than back at the swamp; the companions found it much easier to sleep. They managed to fall asleep effortlessly, as their eyes were tiresome from their weary travelling. They had dinner, some soup amongst them. They savoured it, for it was the first cooked meal they had since they left Mamoreal. They made another fire, more magnificent than the one before. They had a few laughs, a few talks before they began to lay themselves for their sleep.

Midnight was upon them quickly, and a majority were asleep. Alice wrapped herself up warm, and gazed at the dying flames of the fire. She glanced at the others, who were deep in dreamland. So many thoughts whirled through her mind as she ogled at the flames. She remembered the story the White Queen told her yesterday about the phantom and what it does. She also recalled the conversation her and the Hatter spoke of last night. What if everything is much different when they enter the creature's lair? She seemed to have no effect, and the Hatter couldn't tell whether he could or not. The Rabbit had already been hallucinating, but how dangerous would it become once they're inside the Labyrinth of Memories? What dangers could befall them? These questions bothered Alice for hours, trying to picture and feel what it would be like. The Phantom has the power to kill, she just prayed that nobody would meet their demise. She couldn't imagine a life without them; without those who care for her, without the company of the Hatter. To envision a life without him caused her heartache. And to foresee the destruction of Underland was unbearable. She would not let the Phantom achieve this horrid ambition, and she would not dare to let any danger befall upon them all...


	5. Chasm of the Spirit

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Chasm Of The Spirit**

The lingering mist had vanished the next morning, and the gleaming sun shone through the gathering clouds. Everyone was tired from this trek, but they were not turning back knowing they were very close. Alice's eyes were weary, and it was difficult to keep balance when walking. Her energy had abandoned her, and she was left thinking that she wasn't the most fit person for travelling. The Hatter gazed at her; her eyes half closed, and her tumbling around. 'Tired?' He smiled.

'Only slightly,' she whispered.

'It's not far now, but I don't think we'd be able to take breaks once we enter.'

'I know,' she yawned, and the weight of her bag was pressing down on her.

'Stop for a moment,' he said. She halted, as did the others. The Hatter pulled her back off her back.

Alice glanced at him, 'What are you doing?'

'I'll carry it, you go on ahead,' he said, flinging the bag over his shoulder.

She shook her head, 'You don't have to do that-'

'But I want to,' he smiled, 'It'll make walking easier for you.'

'Thank you,' she smiled, and her bag was able to straighten. Everyone continued to make their way across the fields once again, and didn't say a word to each other from the on...

. . .

It was hours on end, and the journey seemed everlasting, but the sight of cliffs in the distance lightened their spirits. The Rabbit peered at the others, 'There it is,' he said, 'The Chasm of the Spirit. We've made it.'

Alice squinted her eyes to focus; the cliffs seemed to outline the ends of the fields, and this made her wonder if this was the edge of Underland. There seemed to be an intricate doorway built into the cliff. _That must be the entrance, _she thought. The Rabbit's paw began to tremble, and his pink eyes twitching. The Cheshire floated down to him, his large eyes observing the Rabbit's condition. 'Hallucinating?' He asked.

The Rabbit shook his head. 'No, I'm just...'

'Afraid?' mocked the Dormouse.

The Rabbit scowled. 'No! Just...' He sighed, 'Yes, I'm afraid...' He lowered his head, 'Just to wonder what horror lurks within those cliffs; underneath the earth,' a shiver went down his spine, 'It's fearful to even imagine.'

'Don't let fear get to you,' said the Cheshire, 'You realise what the monster feeds on? Fear... anxiety... sorrow...'

'Enough of that, Chessur,' ordered the Rabbit, his breath racing, 'I'll be fine. I'm fine...'

Alice knelt down beside him. 'You'll be fine, McTwisp,' she comforted, 'We'll make sure of it.' She smiled at him warmly.

'Thank you,' he said, and his body stopped trembling.

They made their way across the fields, with a new layer of mist enclosing in on them. Alice swore she could hear clashing waves in the distance, very faintly. _It must be the edge of Underland_, she thought,_ I swore I heard the ocean nearby_. As they made their way over the rolling hills and the damp fields, they finally made it to the cliffs. Its shadow covered a vast range of the field, and the height of the cliff towered over them like a darkened colossus. The doorway was large, and outlined along its rectangular shape were markings Alice could not make out; almost like hieroglyphics or ancient runes. To their surprise, the door already seemed to be opened slightly, and a cold draft escaped through the crack.

The Rabbit gasped. 'It is already opened!'

'Someone must had been here,' said the Cheshire, 'This explains why everyone in Underland has been suffering. Someone, or something, has disturbed its slumber. Listen,' everyone was silent. The Cheshire grinned, 'Can't you hear its breathing...'

'Chessur, hush,' ordered the Rabbit, 'You always did enjoy teasing, but this is not something to tease about. Don't you understand the fate of Underland is in jeopardy?' The Rabbit hopped over to the opened door, and peered his eyes inside. It was pitch black. He looked back at the others. 'Perhaps we'd better leave our supplies here. Only take what you need.'

'I ain't leaving my food out 'ere,' snapped the Dormouse.

'Suit yourself, Mallymkun,' said the Rabbit, 'Someone give me a hand. Tarrant...' The Hatter accompanied the Rabbit, and they both pushed open the stone door. A whistling breeze emerged from the darkness, and its howling was almost that as a deep, unearthly whisper. It arose the hairs on Alice's arm. The Hatter and the Rabbit stepped away, and gazed into the darkness. The Rabbit twitched his nose, 'Well,' he said, 'Who's going to lead the way?'

'You, McTwisp,' said the Cheshire, 'You're the one who said to lead us through this chasm. You have the sense of direction...'

'Oh... of course,' said the Rabbit, quite downhearted. He pulled out his pocket watch. 'It is midday. Hopefully we'll be out of this place long before midnight approaches,' he peered at the others. 'Well then, let's not dawdle, let us proceed.'

'After you, Nivens,' said the Hatter.

The Rabbit ogled at the black shadow in front of him; it sent shivers down his spin, and his heart raced rapidly. He took a deep breath, then gradually hopped into the darkness, the thick gloom already engulfing him. The Cheshire vanished from his spot, and he followed the critter inside. The Dormouse dragged herself to follow, leaving the Hatter and Alice outside. The Hatter looked at Alice. 'Are you sure you want to do this, Alice?'

She nodded, her gaze not leaving the darkness, 'I am sure. I'm not going to turn back now.'

'I will make sure you're safe,' he said, 'I promise.'

'I promise the same with you, Hatter. Well, let us progress,' she walked towards the doorway, but saw the Hatter still standing firmly in the spot, 'Hatter? Are you coming?'

'Oh,' he cried, 'Of course. Let us go,' and together, they disappeared into the abyss...

. . .

Obscurity was all that lingered in passageways, and a bitter breeze passed on through the silence. The Hatter managed to spark a torch, and guided them through the gloom as if exploring ancient ruins. It was all damp cliff walls and a cold atmosphere that resided inside, and it was almost like a maze for them. They didn't know how deep inside the cliff they were, but the passages seemed never ending. The draft was what they were following, as if the breath of some sleeping beast hid deep within the walls.

Alice could hear her own heart beat echo in her chest, and her fingers tremble. A small hint of fear was pervading back into her soul. They were all walking in a line, as the passages were too narrow. The Rabbit led the way, sniffing the air every minute. The Hatter close behind to illuminate the caverns, and the Dormouse resting upon his shoulder. Alice accompanied the Cheshire, who vanished every so often. He grinned at Alice, 'I heard somewhere,' he whispered, 'that not only can your own memories materialize in front of your eyes, but other's can too.'

Alice glanced at him with surprise, 'Really?'

'Well,' smiled the Cheshire, 'That depends on how close your bond is with the other.' Alice turned her gaze at the Hatter then, and wondered what memories lingered inside his mind... or the others, in that case.

The draft was getting close, and they emerged out from the narrow passageways into a large enough room. It was still enclosed by the cliff walls, but in front of them was another large door. More intricate images were outlined along it, but instead of runes, they were pictures. She could faintly make out what seemed to warriors with hearts on their armour. The Red Queen's army, she thought.

The Hatter approached, and held the torch close to examine the images. The Rabbit proceeded forward beside him. He peered at the Hatter, 'What images are they?'

'It tells a story,' he said, 'of what happened those centuries ago. The armies, the Red Knight, the phantom...' He glanced at the door, 'Perhaps we should head inside.'

Nobody moved, and they all looked very much uncomfortable. The Rabbit fiddled with his paws, 'Yes,' he murmured, 'We should...' He gulped, and crept up towards the door, 'The draft is from here. It must be quite a large area inside.'

At that moment, he and the Hatter began to push the door once again, only to see darkness on the other side. The Hatter gradually walked in, and the torch lit up what seemed to be the edge of a giant drop. Beside the Hatter was a large brazier, where a dark liquid was contained inside. He moved the flames of the torch over to it, and set alight the liquid into flames. The flames made their way rapidly across the walls of the cliff, and sparked another brazier. The fire darted across, until it lit up a colossal brazier hanging from the ceiling of the cliffs. And with the inferno, it illuminated the area in a ghostly blue. The light chased away some of the darkness, and let the others see what lingered inside the area.

To Alice's amazement, they found themselves in a massive chasm, which seemed miles on end. And at the bottom, seemed like complex numerous paths enclosed by stone walls. And at the centre, the faint outline of a crimson heart. She knew it, even though she'd never laid eyes upon it before, _The Labyrinth of Memories..._

'We are here,' said the Rabbit, his voice somewhat shaky.

'It's massive!' cried the Dormouse, ''ow are we meant to get to the centre?'

'By following the maze,' said the Cheshire. Their voices echoed off the chasm walls, and faded into the distance.

The Hatter peered down off the edge, and saw a stairway leading to the bottom, 'Well,' he said, 'Shall we proceed?'

The Rabbit nodded hesitantly, 'Yes, we should get going...'

The Rabbit hopped towards the staircase, and the others followed him down, down into the depths of the underground chasm, ready to proceed into the Lair of the Phantom...


	6. Inside the Labyrinth

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Inside The Labyrinth**

They made their way down the zig-zagging staircase, heading deeper into the chasm. As they were down the bottom, the wall of the labyrinth enclosed on them, shadowing the ground in a darkened blue. They reluctantly headed towards the entrance of the labyrinth, the ongoing pathway welcoming them in. The darkness watched them from the distance, as if a thousand eyes starred at them from the stone walls. Alice could feel the presence of this ghost; its invisible claws wrapping around her body, and its cold breath exhaling down her neck. A new level of dread was arising in her heart, and a part of her commanded her to turn back now. She refused to listen; she was determined, and she would not let this beast plunge her into despair.

The Hatter glanced at the others, the pink rings under his eyes darkened by the obscurity. 'The Labyrinth of Memories,' he whispered, his hoarse Scottish accent ensuing. 'The Phantom lingers deep within this obscure maze; at the heart of despair,' he ogled at the straight and long pathway, 'Once we enter... there may be no turning back-'

'Tarrant, hush!' ordered the Rabbit, 'The whole concept of the Phantom's powers are hardly bearable, and your pessimistic assumption isn't helping at all.'

'How many turns and twists will it take to reach the centre?' asked Alice.

The Rabbit shrugged. 'I have no idea. I don't trust this maze. Its probably going to alter itself constantly.'

'Well let's not hope to separate,' said the Cheshire, 'If that tends to happen, then we may be in quite some trouble.'

''ow strong do you reckon those illusions are gonna be in 'ere?' asked the Dormouse.

'Pretty powerful,' said the Hatter. He looked at the Rabbit, who gazed at his pocket watch. The hands on the clock stopped turning, and were halted at 1:15.

'That's the time we entered the chasm,' said the Rabbit, his voice shaky. 'Has time stopped since we've entered, or has this watch stopped working?'

'The Phantom may have killed time,' said the Hatter, a small smile on his face.

The Rabbit frowned, 'Why do you seem to find amusement in such dark times?'

'Not amusement - irony.' His fingers were clasped tightly around his claymore.

The Rabbit sighed sadly. 'Well, this is it. We are about to face horrid apperitions,' he took a deep breath, 'On we go..' He took one step forward, but his other paw refused to move.

The Dormouse nudged him. 'Well, ain't ya gonna go?'

'Patience, Mallymkun,' he said, 'Let me... let me just find my courage.'

'If ya anxiety is gonna show, that Phantom's gonna have fun playing with you,' she mocked.

'Enough!' ordered the Rabbit, a nasty frown on his face. The Dormouse huffed, then walked away. The Rabbit faced the pathway, and mumbled to himself. 'Come now, Nivens, you can do this,' he whispered, 'Just take one step at a time.'

'If it helps,' said the Cheshire, 'I'll head in first, and you can follow.'

'That would help, thank you,' said the Rabbit with relief.

The Cheshire glided to the entrance, and suddenly halted. His teal eyes were fixated upon the pathway, and his ears twitched suddenly, 'I can hear its breathing,' he whispered. The feline felt a hint of uneasiness, and his mockery of the others seemed shameful. Nonetheless, he let his grin show upon his face, and he glided through the entrance. The others watched as he floated in deeper and further down the pathway. He stopped quite far ahead, and smiled back at the others. 'Well, you can come along now.'

The Rabbit nodded, then hesitantly followed the feline down the pathway. The Dormouse was close behind. The Hatter walked over to Alice. He smiled warmly at her. 'Shall we head on?' he asked.

Alice nodded, 'Yes,' She then quickly took hold of his hand, 'I can feel it creeping upon me,' she whispered.

'Don't worry,' he whispered back, 'I won't let it take you. I promised I wouldn't.'

. . .

The revolving pathways appeared down the long and straight passage at the entrance. The entrance seemed to vanish from them, and there seemed to be no hope of leaving now. A ghostly mist materiliazed as they gradually headed down a series of paths. The large thick stone walls enclosed upon them; the ancient rock gradually dissolving like chalk, but the sturdiness would have a battering ram be barely able to tear it down. The flickering azure flame danced high above their heads, lightening the passages before them.

The Rabbit led the way, sniffing the air and observing the ground. There was a whistling breeze that passed by their ears, and it gave everyone a shiver. There seemed to be no sound, only their breathing and footsteps which echoed down the pathways. There appeared a series of statues and busts too decorating the walls. The sense of being followed worried Alice, and she sometimes looked behind her only to see nothing but long pathways and a lingering mist. It reminded her of the story of Theseus and the Minotaur which she read of. She just hoped no such creature was to follow them down the maze.

Everything seemed clam for them. It was strange. The peculiar tranquility was suspicious. Something wasn't right, they thought something would happen by this time. They came across a series of dead ends, and made their way back to the pathway. Nobody said a word to each other, as if the ghost had stolen their voices.

Alice rubbed her arms; the temperature had surprisingly dropped suddenly. Their breath was visible, then it blended in with the mist. Alice observed some of the statues that they occasionally passed: there were some of animals such as horses, lions and birds. Others were of people, and there was a bust that had a large and grotesque face with a headdress. It reminded her of the Duchess on her very first visit to Wonderland, as she called it. Strangely enough, a majority_ were _of characters she met back then.

The Rabbit hopped forward, turning his head to openings. He contemplated which one would lead the way, and sometimes they ended up meeting another dead end. The Rabbit believed that his sense of direction was beginning to decrease. But he wasn't going to let the others down, he vowed to lead them and lead them he will.

The Dormouse's fearless spirit was beginning to fade, once she heard a series of purrs in her ear. She glanced up at the Cheshire Cat. 'Is that you purring?'

'Not at all,' he said, and glided on by.

The Dormouse heard it again, this time much louder. 'Are ya sure? I can 'ear something purr.'

'I am positive,' he said.

The Dormouse suddenly halted, and her eyes were fixed above her. She pointed. 'What's that?'

The others stopped and followed her gaze, which led to the top of the large wall. The Rabbit shrugged. 'There's nothing there, Mallymkun.'

'Are you sure?' she asked, her voice beginning to tremble. 'Cos whatever it is it's starring at me.' She frowned and pulled out her pin, 'What are you?' she yelled.

The Rabbit hopped towards her. 'What do you see?' he asked, concern in his tone.

'It looks like a cat, but its like a shadow,' she said.

She waved her pin at the apparition. The Rabbit quickly snatched it off her, 'Mallymkun, you're hallucinating. You must ignore it.'

'I will, if you give me back my pin.'

The Rabbit handed it back to her, and she snatched it from his grip. She peered back up, and the strange shadow had magically vanished from her sight. She sighed. 'It's gone now.'

'Good,' said the Rabbit, 'If you see something, ignore it...'

'ThePphantom is beginning to play its little game,' said the Cheshire, his smooth voice strangely dark. 'If he's managing to invoke illusions onto Mally, then its bound to happen to us. It was rather quiet; the Phantom was just getting started.'

'Your comments are not uplifting, Chessur,' said the Rabbit, who hopped back to the front. 'I suggest you hush. This is of much concern; Mallymkun has seen her first illusion...' His paws trembled. 'Let's remain strong,'

The Dormouse dragged herself towards the others, and glanced up at the Hatter. 'Do ya think I can hop on your shoulder?' She asked. He nodded, and lifted her up to rest upon his shoulder. Alice peered up at the top of the wall were the Dormouse saw her illusion. If the hallucination was enough to bother such a fearless character, then it was bound to bring one of them down into despair...

. . .

The remaining happiness they attempted to cling on to was beginning to fail. Their backs felt heavy, as though a hundred unearthly eyes glared at them as they trotted along the confining walls of their impending prison. Only half an hour had passed since they entered, yet it seemed time was dragging on at the pace of an encumbered snail; some even thought time didn't exist inside this chasm. Time was forced out from the void, and sent to wander across the rest of the world, leaving only a speck of area to remain timeless. It had no rule here.

Alice hunched up with the others, the eerie atmosphere of this silent labyrinth bothering her greatly. The others felt mutual; the ghastly spectre was starting its ghoulish game upon his new found pawns. Like a poltergeist awaiting the right moment to strike, it did so too, contemplating what next illusion it will invoke upon which anxious victim. It grinned before them, and continued to watch as they travelled down the hundred pathways.

They continued to advance down the maze, and emerged into a shadowed courtyard. The mist covered the ground, and wrapped itself around a defaced statue of a fair maiden, who's enchanting smile turned into a haunting grin. The sound of trickling water came eastward to where they were standing, and there was a small fountain along the side of the wall. A bench was laying before them in front of the statue, and awaited for their rest.

The Rabbit managed a small smile. 'Well,' he began, 'this seems like an... okay place to rest for a minute or two.'

'There is no time for rest,' said the Cheshire.

'Actually,' said the Dormouse. 'I'd like to just rest for one quick moment,' she hopped off the Hatter's shoulder, and she dragged herself towards the bench and jumped up onto it to rest herself. The others copied. Alice sat herself on the edge, and gazed at her surroundings. The Dormouse arched towards the Hatter, and felt somewhat security by his side. The Rabbit peered at the numerous pathways, wondering which one to take. The Hatter lay his claymore onto the floor, and peered at the fountain east.

As Alice's wandering eyes observed her surroundings, they suddenly caught sight the silhouette of what appeared to be human, but its features were covered by a shadow. She gazed at it. She was unable to see its eyes, but she felt them upon her. She was deciding to go over and see to what it was, but her instincts thought opposite.

The Hatter nudged her gently. 'What are you looking at?' Her gaze left sight of the shadow, and turned to look into the Hatter's emerald eyes.

She shook her head. 'I don't know.'

'I told you that you would see hallucinations once we get in here,' he whispered, 'nobody is immune to it.'

'Have you been seeing anything, Hatter?'

The Hatter's eyes strayed across the courtyard, and returned to meet Alice. 'Yes.'

'What exactly?' she asked, heed in her tone.

'Shadows and apparitions,' his voice turned dark, 'they walk along the pathways, and sometimes even run. I hear the echo of laughter ringing in my ears, and sometimes even a wave of dreadful screams...'

Alice's heart skipped a beat to hear this, and a col shiver went down her spine. 'You said you wouldn't know if the Phantom would have an effect on you.'

'Outside, it didn't. But here, the effect is clear as crystal. I feel... some despair. But then again, I always do...'

'... It won't take you, Hatter,' she whispered, 'I won't let it,' she took hold of his hand, 'it's not going to take any of us.'

He smiled at her. 'You really are a courageous, yet, mad person, Alice. That muchness has definitely returned since the Frabjous Day. I'm glad to know it still remains.'

She smiled back, and she gradually let her hand let go of his. She turned back to face where the shadow lingered, but to her eyes, it had vanished from sight. She felt insecurity then; and she felt pity upon her companions. They were risking their lives to rescue the inhabitants from this horrid fate. Their effects must be much greater than hers, she thought. That shadow was the first illusion she saw, and deep inside, she knew it wouldn't be the last...


	7. Departed

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Departed**

As time had no recognition inside the chasm, the metronome pacing back and forth inside their minds seemed to be the only way to keep track of time, with the soft ticking in melody with the beating of their hearts. The sea of swirling mist thickened the deeper they proceeded into the Labyrinth. They knew the rest they took would falter their need to reach the heart with haste, but their fear to advance unaware of what traps the Phantom had in store was why they did so. They understood what they were against, but they were oblivious to how much hysteria it could inflict.

. . .

After the rest they took in the courtyard, they arose to leave. The Rabbit led them through more series of passageways hoping it'll lead to their destination. A shadow seemed to pass by as if clouds glided above them. They realised it was flickering flame above them that evoked the shadows. In the distance, the faint soft sounds of whispering echoed down the passages and came to pass by their ears.

As they proceeded around one of the corners, an eerie sight caught their eyes. Bones were scattered across the floor, and made a trail which led to the source. A skeleton, skull bowed, sat upright against the wall.

The Rabbit gasped. 'Oh my!' He cried.

'How long do you think that's been here for?' asked Alice.

The Hatter reluctantly made his way towards it. The mist hid the legs, but the femur could be faintly seen through the swirling haze. The Hatter lifted his claymore and gently prodded the remains. As he did, the skull suddenly fell off the neck, and disappeared rolling down in the mist. The Hatter turned back to face the others, the pink rings under his eyes crimson.

The Cheshire glided towards him, grinning. 'An unlucky convict, I assume.'

'A convict?' said the Dormouse.

'They used to throw criminals down here and let them suffer,' said he, 'It was the worst punishment they could receive. The House of Red did this, but it was forbidden after centuries as they feared the creature would return.'

'And now the creature _'as _returned,' said the Dormouse.

'Returned?' began the Hatter. 'It never left.'

'Just think, that...' the Rabbit gulped, _'that could be us_...'

_'Very_ negative thinking, Nivens,' said the Cheshire. 'And if you keep thinking that, there's no doubt it could happen.'

'Now who's the one thinking negative thoughts?' retorted the Dormouse, rolling her eyes.

'No one is going to end up like that,' said Alice, 'as long as we keep our heads all should be fine.'

'I lost mine a long time ago,' smiled the Hatter. The Dormouse let out a little laugh.

The Cheshire tutted. 'Then that makes no sense as to why you even _bothered_ to come down here in the first place. If you're already mad, then that Phantom is going to take pleasure in toying with you.'

'Well, Chessur,' began the Hatter sternly, 'sometimes I think about others over myself to not let them fall into a horrid fate.'

'I told you before, Tarrant, what happened that day was _not my fault_.'

The Hatter's crimson rings alerted to black, and his eyes turned a fiery gold. The others anticipated the momen., 'Denying the truth,' hissed the Hatter, 'and running away...' He approached the daunted feline. 'Leaving them to fall pray to that beast and let the fires engulf _everything.'_

'Hatter,' called Alice firmly, hopping to snap him out of his outburst. The attempt failed.

The Cheshire backed away from the tempered human. 'You know that I had nothing to do with it. As much as everyone else, I wished to live.'

The Hatter suddenly smacked the stone wall with his fist. The impact damaged his knuckles, but he did not flinch at the pain. He gritted his teeth. 'And you did _not _care to help the others, you guddler's scut! You left to save _your_ own skin,' his eyes burned with hatred, 'You left them to _die!' _

'Hatter!' Called Alice much louder. Suddenly, the Hatter jerked, and shook his head. His eyes faded back to green. An awkward silence filled the air, then a howling breeze passed by, almost like a sinister laugh. The others felt very much uncomfortable.

The Hatter sighed. 'I'm fine,' he looked at the Cheshire with forgiveness, 'Apologies.'

'I bet the Phantom enjoyed feasting on that sudden outburst,' grinned the Cheshire.

The Hatter glared back at him. 'Do you wish to start this again?'

'Enough you two,' said the Rabbit. 'No more arguing from now on. Chessur, stop being cocky. Tarrant, control your temper. If we wish to get through this we need to be civil and sane. No more quarrels. No more of this. Let us proceed further.' The Rabbit hopped down the passageway. The Dormouse followed, peering back at the Hatter. The Cheshire glanced at him too as he glided on pass. The Hatter stood there, quite engulfed in regret.

Alice approached him. 'Hatter?'

'Alice,' he whispered. 'What are the chances that by the end I'll end up hurting someone?'

'You're not going to hurt anyone,' said Alice sternly, 'That won't happen, okay?'

He glanced up at her, his harlequin eyes sorrowful, 'I think I can feel it.'

'Feel what?' she asked.

'The despair,' his voice broke, 'it's much more powerful than usual. I couldn't control myself. But then I can't anyway. But I couldn't then. Am I making sense?'

Alice shrugged slightly, 'Slightly.'

'I feel heavier than usual, as if something is pressing upon my shoulders,' his face creased, 'perhaps my lack of sanity is going to be a problem.'

'Hatter,' she gently moved his face to have his eyes meet with hers, 'I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm not going to break that. I'm not going to let it take you,' she glanced at the skeleton, 'and I'm certainly not going to let you become that.' He smiled softly. She did too, 'We'll all be fine... I promise.'

. . .

The awkwardness that lingered back near the skeleton had followed them wherever they went. The Hatter and the Cheshire kept as far from each other as possible in fear that another dispute would spark between them again. A pain pulsed in the Hatter's knuckles, and he softly rubbed the reddened and bloody marks. The flickering flames above their heads was gradually beginning to burn out. It would not be long until they are plunged into darkness.

Creeping shadowed figures floated by Alice's eye; they ran down the other passages, and other times standing still at the end of a long passage, their blackened eyes gazing deep into hers. The muffle of whispers and laughter penetrated her eardrums every so often, and at one time, she swore she saw a little girl with golden locks run by.

The Dormouse constantly heard the purring and screeching in her large ears, and the shadow that linger upon the top of the maze followed her and gazed upon her as she walked; its ebony tail swinging back and forth as if angered.

The Cheshire saw no hallucinations or witnessed a series of strange occurrences. Although, he gradually felt the creeping despair wrap its frozen claws around his fur. His grin was not as large and merry as usual. He usually pulled a smile to fight the ghost.

The Hatter tried his best to ignore the voices in his head; the laughter, the shouting, the cries, the screams. Occasionally, his eyes shifted back to the burning amber, though he blinked every so often to stop the transformation. So many emotions passed him by, though none wished to stay. His moodswings became more extreme, and sometimes he twitched on occasion at random times. _Chessur was right_, he thought to himself, _my madness will be easy for the phantom. _Though knowing, he wished to carry on.

The Rabbit only felt anxiety, although no illusion in the maze. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out his watch. He glanced at it. His face creased, and he pulled it up to his ear, then he gently shook it. The Cheshire watched curiously. 'What are you doing there, Nivens?'

'I can hear ticking,' he said, 'I thought my watch was working again.'

'And is it?'

He shook his head, 'No. The hands aren't moving. Perhaps the watch is playing up inside.' The ticking grew much louder and faster, 'Oh, that's not right,' he said to himself. He shook it much more forcefully. The others observed his odd behaviour. The Rabbit faltered slightly, and halted. The others did also. The Dormouse went up to him. 'Why'd ya stop?'

'My watch is ticking quite weirdly,' he said.

'Ticking?' said the Hatter, 'I hear no ticking.'

'It's really loud, how can you not hear it? Here,' he moved the watch to the Dormouse's ear, 'Can you here that?'

She shook her head. 'Nope. Nothin'.'

The Rabbit frowned in confusion. 'Then where is the ticking coming from?' Suddenly, a darkened shadow crept up over him. He promptly raised his head, and his heart sank in dread. His eyes widened, and he let out a cry. Quickly, the Rabbit dropped his pocket watch, and hopped past the others and sprinted out of sight. Absolute bewilderment took over the others. Alice and the Hatter swiftly ran to catch up with the fleeing critter.

The Rabbit dashed around the twists and corners, not knowing where he was heading. He met a dead end, and quickly halted. He heard his name bounce off the maze walls. He turned back, and the horror in his eyes grew, 'Leave!' he cried, 'Leave me alone!' He backed up towards the wall, and curled up into the corner. 'Go away!' He yelled, and he buried his little head in his arms in hope it'll leave him be.

'Nivens!' Called a male voice; the voice was close, and it startled the Rabbit.

'Leave me!' he pleaded, his head still buried. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm, and he let out a scream. To his relief, it was the Hatter. The terror in his pink eyes began to fade only slightly. 'Oh, Tarrant,' he cried, 'It was horrible!'

'What did you see, Nivens?' He asked with concern.

'I...' his breath raced, and his heart was raised to his throat, beating rapidly. 'Time fell upon me.'

'Time fell upon you?' asked Alice, who approached them from the corner. She knelt down and stroked the fearful creature.

The Rabbit nodded. 'Monstrous clocks. It doesn't sound very dreadful, but their baring teeth. Their weapons. Their...' his voice trailed off, and he let out a whimper. Alice felt much pity for the Rabbit; who was trembling uncontrollably. His anxiety was at its peak. 'Do you think it'll return?'

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders. 'I haven't the slightest idea.'

'I hope it does not,' his eyes widened, 'We left Mallymkun and Chessur there!'

'And we did,' said Alice, 'We'd best make our way back. That is, if I remember the way.'

'I think I can get us back,' said the Rabbit, his heart beginning to beat steadily again, 'Let us leave quickly then.'

. . .

They made their way back, and found the Cheshire and the Dormouse waiting there. They were very much pleased to see them return, and asked the Rabbit about his sudden flee. As he was telling them, he saw his watch on the floor. It was shattered into pieces. He whimpered. 'Oh, dear.'

'I suppose we can fix it when we leave.' Said the Hatter.

_'If _we leave that is,' remarked the Cheshire. 'By that hallucination Nivens had, well, we're going to begin to lose our heads, aren't we-'

'Enough!' yelled the Rabbit. His voice echoed throughout the entire chasm, and faded above them. He frowned at the Cheshire, 'Your words are what are bringing us down. No wonder we're having these illusions invoked onto us,' he gathered the pieces off the floor and back into his waistcoat pocket. 'I suggest you remain silent unless you have something to say that _isn't _upsetting for us all. Now come on, let us keep going.'

The Dormouse and the Hatter hesitantly followed, leaving Alice and the Cheshire. The Cheshire sighed. 'I feel as if the whole world is against me, Alice. No wonder I prefer life without the company of others. All they ever do is tell me off and yell at me,' his grin faded, 'I do wish the Hatter would understand I never abandoned them.'

'I'm sure he'll come to know, Chessur,' she said.

He nodded, 'I hope so too.'

The others stopped and faced back to see the feline and Alice still standing behind. The Rabbit called out to them. 'Alice! Chessur! Come on.'

As the Cheshire and Alice began to proceed towards them, an unforeseen rumble shook the ground. Suddenly, the ground cracked, and there arose a solid barrier in front of Alice's eyes. The dust crept through the mist, and the barrier stood firmly in between their path.

The Hatter ran up to the wall and beat his hands against it. 'No! Alice?'

She looked at the new grown wall in amazement, and annoyance. 'Hatter? What's happened?'

'It seems the maze is altering itself,' said the Cheshire. He vanished, and appeared at the Hatter's side. 'Isn't this amusing?'

The Hatter glared at him. 'No, it's not! Alice is trapped behind.'

'Alice,' called the Rabbit. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm alright.'

'We can try and break the wall down,' suggested the Dormouse.

The Cheshire chuckled. 'That won't be possible. These walls are thick. Not even the best siege could tear them down. They're like trees with roots that bury to the core of the world. It won't happen.'

'Then what do you suggest we do then, Chessur?' hissed the Hatter. 'We're not going to leave Alice behind by herself.'

'I will accompany her, and we can find another way around,' said the Cheshire with a grin.

The Hatter sighed. 'Fine. Don't let any harm come to her, Chessur,' his voice was stern, 'I _warn_ you.'

The Cheshire smiled, and vanished in front of his eyes. He appeared back at Alice's side, who's gaze we fixed upon the barrier. He cleared his throat. 'Alice,' he began, 'You and I are going to find a way around. I'm sure their are many other routes to the centre.'

She nodded solemnly, 'Okay,' she whispered, 'Let us go.'

'Tarrant,' called the Cheshire, 'We're leaving now. We'll find a way back up with you.'

'Okay.'

'... That is,' the Cheshire said quietly, 'that is if we can...'


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

The shadows that were cast aside by the cerulean flames were beginning to veil upon them. A ripple of obscurity shadowed every turn and corner, and the cold claws of the phantom embraced the beating hearts of its new victims. The lingering happiness and hope that remained firm inside them was breaking apart, as the wave of despair and forlorn pushed them away and replaced it. Now departed from each other walking two different paths, hope really did seem to begin to fade. They just wished they would manage to meet back up at the centre before the Phantom could perish every bit of joy and hope from them.

. . .

The air became dense; the ghostly draft no longer glided through the labyrinth paths, and the icy breeze heated as the open cracks of the chasm walls no longer let the air of the outside world condition the great abyss. Yet no air passed their faces, as now wind was forbidden to enter.

Alice felt the chill perishing, and the heat rising. 'It's not cold any longer,' she said. 'No cold breeze or a chill.'

'The atmosphere has changed,' said the Cheshire. 'Though I'm not sure whether it's a good sign or not. If the temperature dropped, then I'm sure it would have been a bad omen.'

'It's as if the Phantom is boiling us,' said Alice, 'The atmosphere's constantly changing.' She peered up to the flickering blue flame hanging from the ceiling, and then she turned to see the shadows it cast upon the walls. She sighed. 'It's also getting darker. Soon we'll most likely be in complete blackness.'

'Then let us hope we reach the heart before the light's flames dies.'

. . .

The fog around their feet began to thicken, and it altered from a ghostly blue to an eerie red. The Hatter took notice of it then peered up at the flames. They were still blue, though the walls around them changed into a haunting crimson. The Rabbit halted when he saw the sudden change, and let out a cry. 'Everything's red!'

''ow is this possible?' The Dormouse asked. 'The fire is still blue.'

'I have not the slightest clue, Mally,' said the Hatter. 'Though I suppose it can't be a pleasant sign. It seems much more menacing, as if we are walking into the very fires of hell.'

'You may seem poetic in your words, Tarrant, but they are not uplifting in any sort of way,' said the Rabbit.

The passages glowed with a hellish red, but the breeze still passed their faces. Twists and turns were never ending, and they did not know how many that they had taken throughout the hours (although hours it was, to them days seemed to have passed. Time was but nothingness; it did not exist underneath this world). The maze walls were synonymous to each other, and to their dismay they came to believe they were wandering in endless circles. They were losing faith greatly, and soon the hope that they lingered to would perish before them, and they would spend the remainder of their despairing life in confinement; a purgatory to reside...

When all hope seemed to fail, they emerged from the narrow passages into a small courtyard. In the centre of the enclosure was a round pool of still water (they hoped it was water and not some poisonous substance). Northward to where they were, there stood a statue at the end of the pool. It was of a rose; intricately and thoroughly designed. It leaned downwards into the calm pool. The red light illuminated the stone, and a crimson rose stood before the trio as they entered the area.

The Dormouse dragged herself wearily towards the pool with solace. 'Water!' she cried. 'Sweet, sweet water. Just when I was about to go mad, we find water. What a miracle!'

'I wouldn't go too close, Mallymkun,' warned the Rabbit who was observing the pool with apprehension. 'I wouldn't trust anything down here. It may be a trick. Don't drink it.'

'Aw, what?' moaned the Dormouse, 'Well, that ain't fair, I tell ya!'

'You can drink it if you wish, but I'm not going to be responsible if something bad happens to you,' said the Rabbit.

'We could rest here for a while, I suppose,' said the Hatter.

'There is not any time,' said the Rabbit. 'We must reach the heart before we suffocate in this chasm forever.'

'You know you want to rest, Nivens,' said the Hatter. 'And it would be fine to do so.'

And so they did. They rested their legs for a while. The Rabbit stayed by the opening to keep a lookout if any suspicious forms came running in, and he contemplated which direction they should proceed down after their break. The Dormouse lay against a wall and closed her eyes for a while; the first peace she managed to have for some time. The Hatter sat at the edge of the pool eyeing his surroundings. The pool seemed tinted red in the glow of the area, and it resembled the appearance of blood. It was not blood, however - it was as clear as crystal.

They sat in complete silence for lengthy moments, until the Hatter heard the sound of a something tiny fall into the water. He turned to see, and the water rippled from the centre, and the rings gradually crept to the end of the pool. He leaned a bit closer and observed it with caution. He swore his eyes were playing tricks on him again, as the pool reflected what seemed to be very hazy forms of shadowed people. He squinted, and could make out a very familiar face. Suddenly, the sounds of laughter echoed through the chasm. He turned to see the Rabbit to see if he heard it too. He didn't make any sign that he did. The hatter turned back round, and to his utter most surprise, the hazy images were cloudless, and it seemed as if the pool itself was like a television: moving images, and clear they were. The Hatter's eyes were allured by such a sight, and this is what he witnessed...

. . .

_The sun was shining brightly in a blue, cloudless sky. The grass was fresh green, and the birds were singing gleefully all about. Upon a vast lawn behind a grand mansion, were two small children frolicking upon the grass. They were laughing merrily, and there were joyful smiles on their faces. They came to a halt and sat upon the ground. _

_They were girls, and they both had fair hair flowing down their backs. The oldest looking of the two plucked a dandelion from the ground, and blew at the feathery seeds which danced on a cool, spring breeze. The youngest took a bunch of daisies from the grass and twisted and knotted them together to make a daisy chain. _

_The oldest one sighed. 'Such a lovely golden afternoon, don't you agree, Alice?'_

_'Oh yes, Margaret, 'tis positively beautiful.' Alice's eyes strayed from her sister's and down to see a furry caterpillar. She gently lifted it onto her arm. Margaret pulled such a face. 'Alice, don't do that, you do not know where that has been.'_

_'It won't hurt me,' said Alice as she watched the caterpillar crawl up her arm. She smiled. 'Are there any blue caterpillars about?'_

_'Blue caterpillar?' laughed Margaret. 'Why would you wish to find one?'_

_'I had another dream,' said Alice, and her smiled dropped. 'It was so strange.'_

_'Oh, is it that dream you've been having for many nights now?'_

_Alice nodded. 'Yes, and I keep having the same one over and over. It is quite peculiar.'_

_'Indeed it is, Alice.'_

_A moment after, a man walked onto the lawn. Alice saw him and quickly arose with joy. She ran over to him and flung her arms around him. 'Father, you're back.'_

_'Good afternoon, Alice,' he said smiling. _

_Alice let go of her grip and smiled at him, 'How was your day, father?'_

_'Wearisome,' he smiled. _

_Alice giggled. 'Why do you do it if it tires you so much?'_

_'Because it is what I must do, Alice. You can achieve wonders throughout the weary moments. You just have to endure them.' _

_'Do you like what I made, father?' She asked as she showed him her daisy chain. _

_He nodded, 'That is exceptionally wonderful.' They continued to talk as they made their way towards the house..._

The image shifted into a new surrounding...

_It was one evening, and Alice was sleeping. Suddenly she was awakened by muffled voices from downstairs. She stirred and rubbed her eyes. She hopped out of bed and quietly went to the door. She was curious to know who it was. She crept down the obscure hallway towards the top of the stairs. She then crawled towards the banisters to see to who was below._

_It was her mother and father, and they did not look at all happy. Her mother seemed upset with something Alice could not fathom. Her father seemed calm, but Alice could see the worry in his eyes. Her mother turned to him. 'How serious is it, Charles?'_

_'They say it could be bad - it could get worse throughout the days.' _

_At this, her mother let out a cry, and her voice cracked. She shook her head. 'Is there anything we can do?'_

_Charles shook his head. 'I'm afraid not, but they recommend rest, and to hope for the best.'_

_'Oh Charles,' cried her mother, and she embraced him strongly. She was sobbing, and she whispered something Alice could not make out, apart from one muffled sentence. 'You cannot leave us...'_

The image shifted again...

_Days passed by, and Alice's smile seemed to fade. Servants were running about, and her mother didn't make conversation with anyone. Alice could see she had been crying very much, as her eyes were red and sorrowful. Margaret didn't seem to gleeful either. She did make small talk with Alice, but her happiness seemed fake, and she walked away quickly. She didn't see much of her father either, and when she did he did not look at all well. He remained in his room for many days, keeping the outside world away._

_Alice was very much befuddled with a sudden negative atmosphere upon the household. Even the skies alerted from blue to gray, and the clouds wept constantly for many days. One day her mother did say that father was not feeling well, and he wouldn't be able to leave his room for a long period of time..._

Another shift occured, and this was the final one...

_As Alice sat in the nursery for many days, and mother came in one day. She still looked woebegone as before; no change had happened in the house since that night Alice heard her parents talk. Her mother called to her, and she said that her father wished to see her. As she gradually walked to her parent's chamber door, and turned the knob and reluctantly proceeded inside. She saw her father sitting in bed. His face was deathly pale, and the charm that he held seemed to perish. Alice felt grieve towards her father's health. 'Father?'_

_'Hello, Alice,' smiled her father. It was feeble but loving smile, 'Come here, dear.' Alice walked inside and sat herself beside him, 'How are you?' he asked._

_I'm.. okay...' she whispered._

_'Okay?' said her father. 'Why only okay?'_

_'About what mother said, about you...'_

_'Oh, Alice, don't let that bother you. I'll be fine, love.' _

_'Will you really?' she asked him sadly. _

_Her father hesitated, but then smiled again at her. 'Of course.'_

_'Promise?'_

_Charles gave a little nod, '... I promise.'_

_There was small silence in the room, but Alice thankfully broke it. 'Father,' she began, 'Can you tell me those six impossible things again, please?'_

_'Again? Alice, you've heard them many times before-'_

_'But I like it - please tell.'_

_Charles smiled at her, and nodded. 'Okay Alice, I shall: Well, first I believed that there are three little girls living on the moon.'_

_Alice giggled. 'That's silly! How would they get there?'_

_'That was the second thing,' said her father, 'I believed they flew there on penny farthing bicycles. Remember, it makes sense, when you think about it.'_

_'But bicycles can't fly,' Alice smiled._

_'I see you still need more practice believing in six impossible things,' he said. Alice shuffled towards him, and sat upon his lap. He continued, 'I can't possibly tell you the other four if you're going to disbelieve every one. It would undo all my good work.'_

_'Oh, please don't,' begged Alice, taking hold of his hand, 'I'll believe them. I promise.'_

_'Alright, if you promise. The third impossible thing I believed is that the moon must be made of scones and clotted cream, or else what would the little girls eat for tea?'_

_Alice smiled, and then shrugged her shoulders. He smiled, 'But then I had to believe that there must be long bridges on the moon, stretching over the sea of clotted cream, so that the girls would have somewhere to ride their bicycles. Otherwise they would sink into the cream and never be seen again!'_

_'That's four,' said Alice gleefully, 'What is the fifth?'_

_'Fifth,' said Charles, 'I believed there was a white rabbit with a monocle that the girls to the moon and back every night.'_

_'Just like my dreams,' said Alice, 'Do you still think it's the same rabbit?'_

_'Most likely,' said Charles, nodding his head, 'He's quite a busy little rabbit. He's got a lot to do, and he's always late for his appointments.'_

_'He sure is,' agreed Alice, nodding her head. _

_'And the last impossible thing I believed before breakfast,' began Charles, and his eyes seemed to gloss, 'I believed I had the best daughter in the whole world.'_

_'Am I?' Alice's face lit up with admiration. _

_Charles then shook his head. Alice's smile dropped, and she cocked her head to the side. 'No, not the world,' he said, 'The galaxy. The entire universe!'_

_She beamed at him, 'And I have the best father in the universe too!'_

_'And how am I the best?' Asked Charles._

_''Because the universe wouldn't let me have just any old father; they would choose to best they have...'_

_'And I'm the best?'_

_'Better than the rest.' They both shared a merry laughter. _

_Charles' laugh was suddenly cut short, and his smile faded then. His face turned serious. He looked upon her daughter, 'Alice?'_

_'Yes, father?'_

_'I believe you're going to grow up, and become an amazing woman. With that creative little mind of yours, you could accomplish the most impossible, and make them, possible.' _

_Alice was flattered by this remark, 'Do you think so?'_

_'I don't think so, I know so. You have so much in you, you are such an imaginative being.' _

_'I got it all from you,' smiled Alice. She then huddled beside him, seeming secure to be by his side. He fiddled with her locks. Charles looked down at her, 'And so you have,' he whispered, 'And so you have...' There was silence then, and Charles could feel a wave of tears ensuing in his eyes. He smiled at his daughter, so fair and imaginative she was, and he knew how proud he was of her. He sighed. 'Alice?'_

_'Yes, father?' Alice looked up at him._

_'Understand,' he began, and his voice was soft. 'Just how much I love you. You were everything I ever wanted.'_

_'And you too,' said Alice, and she sat up, and their eyes met. She could see his eyes were teary, but she did not wish to ask why. She smiled softly, 'You will never leave me, will you?'_

_The question seemed to cast a shadow upon Charles, and his heart then seemed split in two. He tried all his lasting strength to hold back the tears. He closed his eyes, and shook his head, 'No,' he whispered, 'I'll always be by your side, no matter what.'_

_Alice smiled, 'I love you, father,' she said, and she gave him such a loving hug. _

_The tears Charles held back were released, and his managed a loving smile, 'And I love you too, Alice, with all my heart...'_

_. . ._

The pool swirled then, and the images became hazy. The water rippled, then all was still. The Hatter was still leaning, watching the stillness of the pool. A tear trickled from his emerald eyes, and down his pale face. He felt a lump in his throat, and his heart felt as if it was breaking. He pulled himself from the pool, and then wiped away his oncoming tears.

The area was still a hellish red. Nothing changed in the minutes passed. So many thoughts ran through his head, and he felt much grief. Suddenly, the Rabbit jumped up. 'I suppose we'd best be moving.'

'Alright,' said the Dormouse, opening her eyes and standing up, 'I'm still thirsty, though.'

'Tarrant?' called the Rabbit. The Hatter's mind seemed miles away, and he did not hear the Rabbit's call. 'Tarrant?' called the Rabbit once more, and the Hatter's mind returned. He looked at the Rabbit, then nodded. He stood up gradually, then awaited for his two companions to lead on throughout the never ending passages in this haunted maze.


	9. A Hatter's Memory

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A Hatter's Memory**

Alice passed through the cold and ghostly passages. The heat seemed to have died down, and the bitterness crept back in. It was only a phase as the chasm boiled in a unfathomable heat. So many times they stumbled upon dead ends. When Alice observed the labyrinth from the chasm entrance it didn't seem all so massive, but now that she was here, she felt like a mouse tyring to find the slice of cheese. Thankfully, she felt much more uplifted with the Cheshire present at her side. She was thankful she wasn't left to wander this accursed maze alone.

As they both passed one corner, there was a long passage before them. At the end stood a pedestal, and on top sat something Alice could not make out from this distance. She cautiously approached it, and then the object was clarified. There seemed to be a stone top hat upon the pedestal. This confused Alice, but not as much now as she knew nothing made sense in the labyrinth, and neither in this world alone. She cocked her head to the side, and ogled at the intricate stone hat. It was very familiar. On the side of the stone, carved with much care, was a price tag: 10/6. She gasped. 'This is a copy of the Hatter's hat.'

The Cheshire nodded. 'It is. There seem to be duplicates of residents or of certain objects carved in stone within this labyrinth. I'm you've seen them?'

'I have.' Her hand crept up the cold plinth, and it caressed the brim of the hat. She then felt a tingle in her fingers; like pins and needles only not as sharp. Her eyes strayed from the hat, and then she looked in front of her. It was then the stone wall was... melting? It looked as though a canvas painting was being washed away by rain. Even the Cheshire witnessed this strange occurrence. Alice spun around and watched the world dissolve around her. As the mist disappeared and the walls vanished, colour intruded into the livid surroundings. She could hear laughter, and voices, and the sound of music joyfully playing in the midst. A new canvas was painted, and it was a much warmer feeling then in the enclosure of the labyrinth...

. . .

There was grass beneath her feet, and trees about her of all kinds. Not far from her either were wooden house with thatched roofs. There was a long pole in the middle of a small field, and there were people dancing around it. There were smiles upon there faces. The labyrinth had vanished from her eyes...

She stood frozen, utterly befuddled by this sudden shift in environment. Her eyes were the only part of her that moved. 'Where are we, Chessur?' she asked.

The Cheshire didn't seem too surprised by this alteration. He sighed. 'It appears we're in a memory.'

Alice quickly looked at him. 'Who's memory?' Just then, Alice's eyes caught sight of a familiar face. There stood, clapping gleefully at the rhythm of the music, was the Hatter. Alice blinked, not believing what she saw. 'Is... is that the Hatter?'

The Cheshire floated smoothly beside her, and then nodded. 'Yes.'

'Look at his hair.' She said. The Hatter's hair was down to his shoulders; curled in orange locks.

The Cheshire smiled. 'He was a lot younger back then.'

Alice then began to walk amongst the crowd. They showed no sign of her presence. She stood in front of the Hatter, who still clapped and smiled merrily. Alice then lifted a hand, and tried to touch him on the arm. To her surprise, her hand passed through, as if he (or she) was but a formed mist.

'Alice, this is a memory,' said the Cheshire. 'They cannot see you, hear you or feel you. You're invisible to them.'

Suddenly, a little girl with ebony hair ran up to the Hatter with a large smile. The Hatter smiled in return, and then lifted her up and took hold of her within his arms. 'Did you see me, Tarrant, did you see me?' She said excitedly.

'Indeed, I did, Rosanna, you were tremendous,' said the Hattter gleefully.

'I'm not as great as you are though.'

'I thought you were; you could beat me anytime,' he then set her down onto the ground. She gave out a sweet giggle. 'Come along now,' said the Hatter taking hold of her hand, 'Tea will be served now.' The two turned and walked towards one of the houses.

Alice decided to follow them and Cheshire pursued her. She glanced at the feline. 'Who is Rosanna?'

'The Hatter's little sister,' replied the Cheshire.

Alice then looked confused, 'He never said he had a sister.'

'A memory long since forgotten, I suppose,' said the Cheshire sadly, and they then followed the two into the wooden house.

. . .

'Hello everyone,' said the Hatter.

'Hello, Tarrant,' said a man sitting around a long wooden table. He had bright green eyes and copper hair like the Hatter. 'Where have you been?'

'Just outside. You should have seen Rosanna; she did a splendid job,' Rosanna was flattered by the Hatter's praise. Rosanna always wanted to become a great dancer like the Hatter; it was one of her dreams.

'That's nice, dear,' said a woman, who sat opposite the man. She had jet black hair and also green eyes. Alice assumed they were the Hatter's parents. 'We have some great news for you.'

'What sort of news?' asked the Hatter, taking a seat at the end of the table.

'Great news,' smiled his father. 'The good sort.'

'And what news exactly?'

'You know Alana, don't you?' his mother asked him. 'Beautiful girl. Lovely golden hair.'

'Most magnificent emerald eyes,' said his father, 'Like yours, Tarrant.'

'I think she'd be a wonderful choice, don't you agree, Niall?'

'Absolutely, Una. And who best than to be with the greatest Futterwacker in the village?'

'It's the perfect match. What do you say, Tarrant?'

They both turned to face him, and the Hatter only responded with bewildered look, but then it turned somber. 'Alana?'

'Yes. Daughter of Delwyn and Megan. She's a gorgeous girl, isn't she?' said his father with much joy.

'Um, yes,' said the Hatter, somewhat still confused. 'I suppose.'

'Why don't you go out and see to her?' suggested his mother. 'We've already discussed everything.'

Now the Hatter was puzzled. ' What exactly is 'everything'?'

'Why, your engagement, Tarrant.' said his father.

The Hatter's large eyes seemed to grow wider, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was absolutely speechless. He tried his best to let out at least two words. 'My what?' He asked again, hoping that what he heard was not true.

'Your engagement, Tarrant,' said his mother nodding.

'Yes, I caught that bit.'

'What is the matter with you? She's the perfect match,' said his father.

'And for the most beautiful girl to be wed to the most handsome man. It's like a fairytale,' smiled his mother.

'Except this isn't one,' suddenly, he arose from the table, eyes pacing below his feet.

'Where are you going?' asked his mother.

'For a walk,' replied the Hatter, and he immediately left the house.

. . .

Alice and the Cheshire followed him as he tensely walked across the field. 'Who is Alana?' asked Alice.

'I know not much of her, but the Hatter never took much liking for her, yet she too much for him.'

'Oh, then,' began Alice, understanding how he felt. 'He should have the right not to marry her.'

'Like you had the right not to marry Hamish?'

Suddenly, the Hatter accidentally bumps into whom he wished to avoid: Alana. She had long golden hair and bright emerald eyes, just as his parents described her as. She seemed quite a beautiful girl, but Alice knew not of what lay underneath her visage that the Hatter seemed not to take liking to. She smiled at him. 'Hello, Tarrant.'

'Afternoon, Alana.' He tried his best to stay relaxed, but this didn't fool Alana in the slightest.

'Why are you so tense?' she asked.

'Oh, no reason.' The Hatter pulled one of his toothy smiles.

Alana gave a quick smile in reply. 'Okay then. Do you want to go and dance?'

'I'm a little busy at the moment,' he said, obviously trying to avoid this request.

'Surely you can leave whatever it is your busy at, and have a dance? It's the Quadrille.'

He turned to see the dancing upon the field. 'So I can see.' He turned back to Alana, 'But, no, I am very busy. I need to get going.'

'Oh, well, don't be too long. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again.'

'Same...' And then the Hatter rapidly scurried off and out of sight.

_Suddenly, the environment melted like before, and the colours were darker. It was nightfall..._

Alice and the Cheshire walked along the shadowed grass, and saw the Hatter sitting upon a bench beside a brick wall. He starred up at a waxing moon lingering in a canvas of glittering diamonds. The moon reflected from his larger emerald eyes. He let out quite a sorrowful sigh.

'Is he alright?' asked Alice.

'Probably annoyed with this arranged marriage, he thankfully doesn't get into,' Replied the Cheshire.

'Thankfully?'

'Well, that probably isn't the right word for what is soon to happen, if I remember correctly.'

'What is to happen?' she asked curiously.

'Watch...'

Then a duo of familiar faces approached the Hatter from the shadows beside him. A little figure hoped up onto the wall beside him, and then sat on the edge, ''Ello, 'atter,' The figure greeted. Alice couldn't see the character clearly but she instantly knew who was sitting upon the wall by their accent: Mallymkun.

'Evening, Mallymkun,' said the Hatter, giving her a gently smile.

The other character approached from his side. 'Now what has gotten into you to be so glum, then?' they asked. Alice saw large ears sprouted from the shadows head, and she knew then it was the March Hare. She watched from afar.

'Oh, nothing,' said the Hatter, but he let out a sad sigh.

'You wouldn't sigh like that if there's nothing wrong,' said the Dormouse, 'Now tell me: what's wrong with you this evening?'

The Hatter exhaled and then straightened up. 'My parents wish me to marry.'

'Oh, that's nice,' said the Hare. 'Who's it to?'

'You wouldn't know her.'

'Well, why wouldn't you wanna get married?' asked the Dormouse.

'I just don't. Why be betrothed to someone who you do not feel affection towards? It seems empty and pointless, don't you agree?'

'Hm, I suppose so,' said the Hare, his lively voice softening.

'I wish there was a way to prevent this. Just anything. I don't wish to marry. But I can't say no to my parents; it'll break their hearts. If they want their son to be happy, let him be happy making his own decisions then ones already planned out before me without my knowing,' he sighed, 'It's just mad.'

'Well, you're gonna 'ave to tell 'em,' said the Dormouse, 'You can't just run away from this. You can't run away from a proposal. Who would do that?'

Alice then felt quite awkward at this, and the Cheshire smiled.

'I guess I'm going to have to go through with it,' said the Hatter sadly. 'It'll just have to happen.'

'If there was some way to prevent it, but there isn't unless some miracle happens for you,' said the Hare.

'What would happen within these days? Nothings going to happen...'

_Then the land melted away again, and it was daylight once again. It seemed to be midday as the sun was high in the clear blue sky. _

They were out on the field once again, and this time many groups of people crowded around them. There were dancers frolicking around a pole, and the residents of the village clapped merrily along. Although Alice saw someone she did not expect to see: The White Queen. She sat proudly upon her white horse, and smiled at what the village had to offer. It was a dance arranged for her delight, and delighted she was. Some soldiers were aligned behind, and although they bore no expression on their chess-like heads, Alice could tell they seemed happy. The Hatter was beside the queen too, clapping as everyone was. Alice smiled at this uplifting sight; it was lovely to see so many people smiling about her, and it was much better than being trapped inside the labyrinth with despair hanging on your shoulders. To be in a positive atmosphere was what one could be longing for so long. Better than being imprisoned inside a ghostly labyrinth, with a phantom causing you to succumb to grief and hopelessness. Alice wished this was real; she forgot all about the labyrinth... it was all behind her; this was the present, and she was grateful to be away from the chasm...

But then, the sapphire skies suddenly turned dark, and the green, fresh grass was shadowed by a creeping darkness. The music suddenly stopped, and the dancers halted in their tracks. They all looked up to the sky, where a blackened beast glared down at them all. Out from its obscure mouth a cloud of violet lightning expelled. The bolts of the beast's breath began to scorch the village to cinders. The woodland lit up like a thousand matches; burning embers rising into a black sky. The dwellings caught the flames, and they began to wither from the burning fire.

The people screamed; running in all different directions to escape the destruction the malevolent beast caused. A number of crimson armoured card men accompanied the fiend, spears in hand. They clasped any fleeing innocent, and executed them where they lay. It was deafening; the screams, yells, and the beast's roars were enough to burst the ear drums.

Alice watched the horrid destruction; frantically observing the catastrophic scene she was witnessing. Every woman, man and child were under the beast's chaos. There would be no mercy to show to these peaceful people.

The Hatter, undergoing the turmoil, tried to grip the reins of the White Queen's horse, who flung itself around in fear. The White Queen clasped on tightly onto the animal, trying not to fall off and fall victim to the beast's carnage. The Hatter's beloved hat fell off his head, although that didn't stop him from escorting the queen from the massacre. He pulled the horse forcefully, praying that they will manage to escape unharmed and alive. He dared not to turn back; to lay his eyes into the scarlet pupils of the dreaded Jabberwock. He heard the screams; and they sent shivers down his spine. He had never felt this much fear before, the people whom he loved were helpless to the Red Army's hostility. He and the queen darted off into the forest, leaving behind the agonising screams.

Alice, although knowing she will remain unharmed by what was occurring, couldn't help but feel the same as the others - fear. She lay her eyes into the Jabberwock's; the creature whom she had slayed those years ago. The Hatter once told her of this heart-breaking story, but she never knew of it much until now, to see it all for herself.

The Cheshire materialized beside Alice. 'It is horrible, isn't it?'

She couldn't answer, only observe what was happening. The flames engulfed the the entire area, causing a thick, choking cloud of smoke to unfold. The screams and yells were fading, but the Knights continued to wreak havoc onto the village. They lit the remaining standing houses with torches, and watched as the dwellings collapsed to the ground.

A cloaked man on a tawny horse appeared; an ebony heart-shaped eyepatch covering one of his scarred eyes. Alice recognized him immediately, 'The Knave,' she whispered. He halted, and pulled out a luminous sword from the soil, and looked at it with a smirk on his face. The Vorpal Sword, clasped tightly in his hands. After he looked at it, he rode off into the burning forest, with the soldiers following him behind...

The village continued to suffer the flames of the Jabberwock's destruction, until nothing else remained...

. . .

Alice stood there; overwhelmed by what she just witnessed. Flames continued to burn on the debris of the dwellings, and the trees endured their blazing inferno. The Cheshire glanced around; no grin on his face. The Hatter had always blamed him for what had happened. He saw this before, and couldn't bear the chaos the fiend caused, so he vanished in front of the Hatter's eyes. He always was a coward.

From the thick smoke, a figure appeared. From his posture, he was drowned in despair. It was the Hatter; gazing at the aftermath of the cataclysm. Tears were forming in his eyes, as he glanced down at the bodies of the Hightopp clan. They lay motionless; departed from this world. He slowly walked around, examining every detail. The Jabberwock had made its mark. He saw what was left of his home; now knowing he had no home any longer. His family, as much as he prayed that they would still be well and breathing, knew, unfortunately, they had suffered this undeserved fate.

As he walked back into the centre, he caught sight of a hat. It was scorched, but still quite in well condition. He went over towards it, and lifted it off the ground. He quickly glanced at it, and placed it on his head. The only thing that survived the creature's turmoil; a memento of his clan.

Alice gradually went over towards him, and looked into his broken eyes. She stood in front of him; knowing what he must feel. His eyes arose, and gazed into Alice's. Although she knew he couldn't see her, it felt as if he did. Tears ensued in her eyes; feeling everything he did - the despair, the agony, the guilt. For moments, they starred into each other's eyes. She lifted her hand, and moved it towards the Hatter's cheek. She wished that he would feel it, her hand gently caressing the side of his face. But her hand was just a ghost. He couldn't feel it. As a tear fell down her cheek, the fires began to die down. The land behind the Hatter vanished, and the Hatter along with it.

As she stood there, engulfed in melancholy, as the maze formed around her again, and she found herself touching the stone hat in front of her. She was unable to move, overcome with every form of anguish. The Cheshire glided over to her. 'Alice,' he whispered, trying to regain her senses, 'Alice.'

'Yes?' she feebly answered.

'We must be heading on. I sense the heart is very close.'

Alice glanced at him, then back at the hat. A new formed wave of determination ensued inside her. She was anxious to drive this despair out and end the phantom's inhumane illusions. It was time to act; time to fight back, and time to withstand whatever barricade this entity formulated before her...


	10. The Heart of the Labyrinth

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The Heart of the Labyrinth**

The crimson haze altered into a cloud of shadow. The lingering flame above the chasm was dying; the labyrinth was falling into darkness. Soon the area will be engulfed in black, and all hopes for finding the heart will fall, and the longing for freedom from this hellish place would never come to pass...

. . .

'I cannot see,' complained the Dormouse. 'It's gotten dark real quickly.'

'No worries, Mallymkun,' said the Rabbit. 'I feel we are close; very close. We should arrive at the centre before this place falls into darkness.'

'What exactly is at the 'eart?' asked the Dormouse, and she peered up at the Hatter.

'I have no clue,' said the Hatter. 'Well, there have been countless lost tales about what the phantom's lair is but I have not the slightest idea what the heart itself looks like. For all we know it could be just an empty courtyard.'

'Wait, ain't we already in the Phantom's lair?' asked the Dormouse.

'Well, not technically,' said the Rabbit making a halt. He turned to face the curious rodent. 'An old tale I heard a long time ago said that the maze is just the obstacle to reach the actual lair. Think of a long corridor: two entrances on each end. We arrived at one end, being the chasm's entrance, and the other end is the destination.'

'But there's like 'undreds of corridors so there wouldn't be just one, right?'

'Well, yes, but, no... What I'm trying to say is that the corridor is the connector between two certain areas. And yet there are obstacles within the hallway, like let's say a window was smashed and there were shards of glass all over the floor. It acts as an obstacle; for you to try not to cut your feet. This labyrinth is the connector between two certain areas: the outside world and the Phantom's lair. Understand?'

The Dormouse paused for a moment. She thought, but her brain seemed quite confused with this metaphorical explanation. 'Um, yeah, I guess so.'

'So do you suppose that the heart isn't just a courtyard, Nivens?' asked the Hatter.

'The tale says it isn't, but below is an even deeper chasm; the prison for the Phantom.'

'Oh, I 'ope not,' whined the Dormouse. 'I'm tired and I no longer wanna go underground anymore.'

. . .

Alice and the Cheshire continued along the cold passageways. She rubbed her arms to heat herself, but her thoughts and feelings were not as warm. She dragged her feet along, and everytime she turned a corner she ordered herself not to go on, that there was no more hope. The labyrinth was neverending; yet maybe just another illusion. She sighed sadly. The Cheshire took note of her melancholy mood. 'Why are you upset?' he asked softly, floating alongside of her.

'I'm just thinking,' she said quietly, her voice sorrowful.

'Thinking about what exactly?' asked the Cheshire.

'That maybe we'll never find the heart. That maybe this maze just keeps going on and on. That maybe there is no end and we're walking a boundless path that will never see an end.'

'Quite pessimistic and morbid thinking, Alice,' said the Cheshire. 'You're thinking what the phantom wants you to think. Try and think of more uplifting and merry thoughts and memories; it will bring back optimism and hope into soul and the foreboding suppositions will fade.'

'No they won't,' said Alice. She refused to try and attempt to let all of the moments that made her smile into her mind. But the despair was such a barrier it was almost impossible to breach its wall. For a moment she just wished to curl up on the cold floor and wish for all this to just fade away; for her to wake up from this grim nightmare. But she knew it would not happen; even though her strength was failing she wasn't going to give up. If she was to, she would let everyone down, and Underland would fall into hysteria and despair forever. She then faced the feline. 'Can't you just float into the air and find our way to the centre?'

'Do you think that I've not tried, Alice?' said the Cheshire with a serious expression. 'Although the Phantom cannot breach into my mind it has created a barricade at the top of these walls that stops me from flying past it.'

'Oh.' Alice felt much more hopeless now. 'Then there is no hope.'

'Do not say that!' said the Cheshire firmly. 'If you keep thinking of all these relinquishing thoughts and assumptions you'll make yourself believe that there really _is _no hope when there most certainly is. I told you to think of happy things so think happy!'

'I can't, Chessur!' complained Alice who suddenly stomped her foot. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She frowned. 'Do you not think that I've not tried? Everytime I remember a memory that usually warms my heart it is suddenly shattered by a horrid force that twists them into some malicious theatre of torture for its own pleasure! I feel the weight of tribulation upon my shoulders, as though I'm encumbered by a heavy force that seizes to let go. I don't remember what happiness is like anymore. I do not remember what it is like to smile; what it's like to laugh.' Tears began to fall from her eyes. 'When I remember my life as a child, when I remember when I hardly felt sorrow, it's all just a blur now. It uses your worst fears and pain against you, and it keeps replaying it over and over on a neverending loop. Right now just saying these things I feel the ghost tear me apart slowly with every tear that falls, with every hint of sadness that escapes my lips. Every heartbeat is the drum of a new wave of anguish. Every breath is the voice of my memories that fade. I hoped I would never have to feel this much sorrow again in my life but now its found its way back...' She brushed away a tear. 'I can keep telling myself to go on but with each step I feel the burden of pessimism pressing its claws into me. There's not much hope left in me to go on...'

'Alice,' whispered the Cheshire, his great eyes full of sadness. 'I may not understand how much pain you are feeling right now, and what its powers are like, but you speak as though there is no more strength left within your soul. You're such a stalwart person with a mighty heart. You've conquered this anguish before, who's to say you cannot defeat it again?' She didn't speak. The Cheshire continued. 'For all that you hold dear to you, for all that once made you smile, do you not wish to feel that bliss once again? To find happiness you must go through the pain. Conquer it and you will reach out to joy - to hope and peace. You cannot let the good times fade and the mirth die. You cannot fail your friends. It seems like such a heavy task and you say you cannot achieve this but you can, Alice, you just have to believe you can and believe that what seems impossible can become possible.'

She peered up at him; a hint of colour back into her cheeks. At that moment, she felt a new strength growing, a new power rising. She nodded. 'You're right,' she said.

'Are you going to continue?' asked the Cheshire, smiling.

'Yes,' she said with great determination. 'Yes I am.'

'That let us continue!'

. . .

As they walked down the now shadowy passages they turned a corner into a wider passgeway, and at the end, throughout the darkness, was a great doorway with two torches lit on each side of it. At that moment, it felt as though hope and rapture had just shot sky high, and huge smiles appeared on their faces.

'Is it?' asked the Dormouse.

'It is!' smiled the Rabbit.

'Well why are we just standing around here for?' said the Hatter with a great smile upon his pale face. 'Let us go!' And all three of them ran with great speed towards the doorway. The torches lit up what seemed to be a great metallic gate with many ancient runes engraved upon it. In the centre was a crest. It was shaped as a rose with a crown around its stem, and around it were four symbols: a heart above, a spade to the left, a diamond below and a club to the right. And circling around the gate was a language, which appeared to be a form of Outlandish.

The Hatter approached it. The writing was lit by the torchlight. The Dormouse looked up at it. 'What does it say, 'atter?'

'_The Phantom of Despair lingers in its lair where the bold dare not enter. _It's a poem and its engraved all along the gate. I heard of this when I was a child, when it just used to be a simple poem and not history.'

'Enough with the reading, Tarrant,' said the Rabbit. 'We must get inside this instant!'

'Of course.' The Hatter guessed that this wasn't an ordinary door; there must be some certain way of opening it. He went with his first instinct and touched the rose in the centre. It did nothing.

'Try touching the card symbols,' suggested the Dormouse.

'Right.' So he touched the diamond on the bottom, and it lit up red. But then it suddenly faded. 'I'm sensing a certain puzzle,' said the Rabbit. 'Touch the heart first.' So the Hatter did so, and the heart lit up a bright crimson, and it stayed that way.

'Work your way around, like north, east, south and west,' said the Dormouse. And Hatter did just so, and all four symbols lit up either red or white. Nothing else happened. The Hatter thought for a moment. 'Ah!' he said, and it touched the rose with his finger. And then suddenly there was a rumble, and the gate opened outwards into the unknown area. And before their eyes, they saw it. The area they seeked, the destination they wished to reach. They saw it: the Heart of the Labyrinth.

'There's nothing here,' said the Dormouse. And indeed there wasn't. It was but a large area with two pits on each side of them. There was a walkway which led to the centre which was shaped as a large heart, and on the other end was another walkway with but another door.

The Rabbit seemed befuddled. 'There's two entrances?'

'I guess there is,' said the Hatter.

It was until then the door at the other end also made a loud sound. It opened! Yet did it open by itself? Of course not. There was somebody that had managed to open the great metal doors, and that person gradually made their way into the area with great surprise and wonder upon their face. It was until then they caught sight of three familiar faces. They smiled. 'Hatter!'

'Alice!' With great relief and wondrous joy they ran towards eachother at great speed. They met at the centre and she threw her arms around him and they shared a long embrace of great happiness. 'I thought I would never see you again,' said the Hatter.

'As did I,' said Alice.

'See,' said the Cheshire making his way from behind Alice towards the company. 'Hope was there.'

Alice smiled. 'And to think I had almost lost it all!' She released the Hatter from her embrace and looked around in wonder, and yet, confusion. 'Where's the Phantom?'

'I have no idea,' replied the Hatter.

It was until then though, something rumbled beneath their feet. It felt like thunder trapped underneath a stone body. The ground shook with great force and it managed to have everyone stumble. The Rabbit, Dormouse and Cheshire moved away from the centre, although Alice and the Hatter held onto eachother to keep their balance. At that moment, a great sound like a deep roar arose from the pits and echoed across the entire chasm. They felt the wrath within its icy breath.

'What's happening?' cried Alice.

'I don't know!' cried the Hatter.

And then, the ground suddenly gave in, and the centre of the heart collapsed, causing Alice and the Hatter to plunge into complete and utter darkness. Their screams bounced along the walls. 'Alice! Hatter!' cried the others.

They watched as they fell into a great abyss, and watched as they faded away into darkness...


	11. The Lair of the Phantom

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The Lair of the Phantom**

_'Why did you leave us?... Didn't you love us anymore?... I thought you'd stay with us... But you left us to it... You abanndoned us all... And left us to die...'_

Darkness shrouded them; black was in all corners of an unknown realm. They gradually opened their eyes, barely to a slit, only to find themselves in the same shadow as they were before. Their backs were stiff and their heads in pain. The fall was enough to have killed them, but somehow they only ended up with a knock on the head and a few minor bruises and cuts. It was then though, from the corner of their eyes, a dim ghostly light illuminated a pathway far along what appeared to be a cavern. The walls were made from grey stone and the floor was uneven. Most was of darkness, and shadows lingered from the walls, but the ghostly light remained deep within the ongoing passage into mystery.

'Are you alright?' the Hatter asked Alice, helping her onto her feet.

'Yes, I guess so,' she replied feebly. As she stood up her head spun around, and she almost lost balance. The Hatter caught hold of her before she ended up back on the floor. She made note of her surroundings. 'Where are we?'

'As far as I know, this may be the lair.'

'It is?' She peered around.

'I'm not all so sure,' he said, 'But we may as well look around.'

Although the area was veiled in thick darkness, the faint glow at the end the tunnel helped illuminate a seemingly lengthy catwalk in front of them. They did not know what was on each side of the pathway, however, although the blackness made it seem like a pool of ink, but it was water (if it was poisonous or tainted however, was something they did not want to find out.) With great caution, they walked down the narrow catwalk, and the ghost light grew brighter the closer they approached it. Alice kept close to the Hatter, and walked with great care to try not to stumble and end up in the dark waters beside them.

The catwalk came to an end and it moulded into a great circular stone platform. The light seemed like mist floating eerily in the air. It wasn't cold nor was it heated; the temperature seemed cool and yet humid due to the pale haze. In front of them was a raised platform, with steps heading up to what appeared to be the source of the light - a glowing sphere. What it was was unknown to the both of them, but it pulsed, similar to a steady heart. It's thumping echoed down the tunnel and along the spherical interior.

'What is it?' asked Alice, who seemed to be a trace at the queer beauty of the ghostly lamp.

'I don't know,' replied the Hatter, who was also allured by its glowing effect.

. . .

'Two have done well in making it this far.' A low whisper cracked the silence, and it passed by their ears like wind. They were both alarmed, and they faced the glowing sphere. It was at that moment, a strange mist evaporated from the globe, and from its haze it formed the shape of a person. Who it was was a mystery, but its eyes shimmered like two fireflies. 'I must ask you, though,' it began, 'of what business do you have here?'

Alice stepped forward cautiously. 'Are you the Phantom?'

'One of my many titles,' it said, and it sounded as though it breathed its words rather then fully speak them. 'The Phantom of Despair. Oldest you can say; the most used is also certain.'

'You know why we're here, don't you?' said the Hatter, grasping the hilt of his claymore.

'I asked you a question only momentarily, asking you what business do you have here? I do not know what is not answered, therefore I cannot answer what I do not know.'

'We're here to end your plague upon Underland!' said Alice in a firm voice.

The Phantom peered at her with its glowing eyes. 'Determined and stalwart in saying such words, Miss. Kingsleigh. Foolish too, no doubt.'

Alice stepped back, quite alarmed. 'You know my name?'

'I have been teasing you this far you would come to think I know not your name? Hmph.' It glared at her, and its form hovered inches above the platform. The sphere pulsed behind its 'chest', and it did seem as though it was a heart.

'What business do _you_ have here?' asked Alice.

'Only breathing,' replied the Phantom. 'My spirit being released into the outside world once again is all I come to desire. I have been imprisoned inside this abyss for many centuries; locked away from the feel of the wind.'

'And for good reason!' growled the Hatter, his emerald eyes glowered at the form.

'Of what good reason? Do you not come to think I cannot help what I am?'

'You should do,' said Alice. 'You're the one creating all of this madness.'

'Madness was created before my existence,' said the Phantom. 'I have merely enhanced its meaning.'

'How did you even come to be?' asked the Hatter.

The eyes of the spirit softened, and it peered up at the stone ceiling. 'I was created from one's own mind. All of the anguish one felt was parted into a soul. All of the pain they wished they could cast away. They can hide away all the pain and the sorrow and masquerade it with false happiness knowing in fear that the despair will just come back to haunt them.'

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. 'All the anguish one felt?'

The Phantom starred at Alice, and its pale golden eyes shifted into a burning crimson. 'You, Alice,' it hissed. 'I am your past; I am your despair. Your pain, your suffering, your torment and your tribulation. I am a part of you you know that you cannot cast away.'

Alice's eyes widened, and she was utterly confused and yet shocked. 'What?' she gasped.

'I am merely the dark side of this world. You think this world is real? You think this world is just like yours? Who is to say that it is just a world you created from your imagination? Do you not remember Wonderland?'

'Of course I do,' she said. 'I'm living in it.'

'And you do not turn back to your life before? To abandon all you loved and cared for and trade it for something that was only made real from your own dreams?' The eyes of the Phantom then turned into a soft blue.

'What are you saying exactly?' said the Hatter, taking a step forward.

'Tarrant Hightopp,' he said, looking upon the befuddled human. 'I am saying that you are just fiction - a creation of a little girl's mind.'

'But I am real,' said the Hatter, disbelieving all that he was hearing. 'We know so this world is real.'

'Can you come to prove it? You do not know - you feel. You are only alive because Alice let you be.'

Alice was silent for a moment. Her gaze was distant - lost in deep thought. She then looked up at the Phantom. 'But if I created Underland from my own mind wouldn't that mean that you're not real either?'

'Is the pain you feel real? Is the despair pulling you down? Your emotions are real; which means I am too.'

'Then how come I feel anguish and see memories as she does?' asked the Hatter suddenly.

'You are still a work of fiction,' answered the spirit. 'What she comes to feel is what you can. Your emotions are an illusion. Your being is nonexistent.'

'That's not so!' he cried; his eyes altering into their fiery orange. He lifted his claymore and directed it at the phantom.

The Phantom, however, just blankly starred at the weapon, and then back up at the tempered Hatter. Whether it was smiling or not was uncertain, but its eyes said it all. 'Let the anger take you, Tarrant,' it laughed, 'it is very much satisfying.'

'Tarrant, calm!' ordered Alice, and she lowered the Hatter's weapon. She looked up at the spirit. 'Phantom,' she said, 'Tell us something that doesn't involve mind games, please.'

'You wish for a brief explanation?'

'Yes.'

The Phantom sighed. 'Very well,' its eyes turned into a darker blue. 'Since you fell asleep that one afternoon you wandered a world in your mind and you came to name it Wonderland. You kept dreaming it for many months and even years, until it then just became a blur. When Charles Kingsley passed away there was much pain and despair that you felt and you could not come to bear it any longer. You pushed it out into another soul - being I. After your father died you wished to escape from your world into the one you created because you felt it could be a sanctuary from all the horrors of the real world. You soon abandoned it, until you came to rediscover it. You pursued a white rabbit when you were proposed to. You fell down a hole and ended up here: Underland. You then understood and re-found the world you longed for,' it then paused for a moment, and then continued. 'However, two years after the slaying of the Jabberwock you stayed. But you came to forget the pain of the real world because you abandoned the life before to live in a fantasy realm. You forgot what it was like to live. I then came back into the picture, and I showed you the suffering you forgot.'

There was a thick silence then. Alice's mind was afar; absorbing all that this spirit had just said. The Hatter saw in her expression she was saddened, and then he looked firmly at the Phantom. His face then creased. 'But you were around before Alice returned to Underland.'

'That was the period of Charles Kingsley's passing,' said the Phantom. 'The pain and despair found its way into Underland - into her mind. She never felt that before. And once she forgot all about Wonderland I was then forgotten too, and became imprisoned inside of this stone fortress - until now.'

Alice, now stirring from her thoughts, opened her mouth, but her eyes refused to meet the Phantom's glowing pupils. '... So you wanted me to remember that which I had forgotten?'

'You cannot hide away from these memories and emotions, Alice. Illusions were the only way to bring back the life you once lost.'

Her eyes then met up with the spirits. 'Then how come I saw the Hatter's memory instead of my own?'

'The Jabberwock's attack was actually only a hint of despair that you felt within your real world,' it said immediately. 'It was shown into Underland and it found its way in killing all the people you made. Showing you the memory was to make you understand how much your pain had effected the characters within your land.'

The Hatter felt then the anguish of that haunted memory. Yet he was deeply confused by all of this. It was all sudden; to understand that he was never real to begin with. 'And I saw Alice's memory,' he then said. 'How is that?'

It was difficult to cast upon the memory of Charles' death onto Alice because of her great barricade in wishing to never remember it. I showed it to you, Tarrant, so the barrier in Alice's mind would collapse so that it would once again pass onto hers.'

Alice's eyes watered to remember her father. She blinked them back, and she looked at the Phantom with pained eyes. 'What is the reason for doing this?'

'I told you: to remember who you used to be. To let you remember when I returned.'

'I liked what I had before you returned,' her voice broke. 'I like what I had before this happened.'

'Well, it just comes to show things must come to an end.'

'Indeed,' her voice then turned angry. 'Like you,' she snarled.

The Phantom seemed surprised by her boldness. 'You are to try to kill your own mind?'

'It's the only way to try and be rid of the despair once and for all.'

'Then your father will be nevermore a memory.'

'Alice,' said the Hatter, 'We cannot kill the Phantom.'

She frowned at him. 'But you said we had to!'

'... Did you not listen to what it said? Killing it is killing you.'

She thought for a moment, but her new found strength cast aside an alternative scenario. 'Then so be it,' she hissed. 'I want no more despair in my life anymore!' she cried, and she snatched the claymore from the Hatter's hands.

The Phantom glowered at her. 'Very well, Alice Kingsleigh,' its eyes turned into a blazing fire, and it hissed: 'Have it your way!'


	12. The Spectre's Powers

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**The Spectre's Power**

The Phantom vanished before Alice could take a swing of the claymore at it. It evaporated into the white mist, and its breathy cackle echoed like wind throughout the chamber. Alice rapidly turned in all directions, lifting the steel blade in hoping to attack the spirit. She could hear it whistle past her ears, and each time it did she slashed the air to cast away the chill.

'What are you doing?' shouted the Hatter.

'Fighting it!' replied Alice, swinging the blade frantically about.

The Hatter quickly grasped hold of her hand to stop the swinging. 'It's a spirit; you cannot harm it.'

'How do you know?' asked Alice angrily, and she forced her hands free. 'If it can harm us then I can harm it.'

'Your being ignorant, Alice,' said the Hatter.

'Indeed she is,' said the cold and malicious voice. The Phantom glided past them and back on top of the platform; its eyes burning bright throughout the haze. 'You cannot damage air with a blade, only part it.'

Alice did not listen to Phantom's words and took a swing at it. The Phantom evaporated once again before she struck it. She growled. 'Stop doing that!'

'Very well,' said the Phantom, appearing in front of her.

'There is a way to make you leave, I know it. I did it before.'

'I never left,' laughed the Phantom. 'I was only imprisoned inside your mind.' Alice then thrust the claymore through the Phantom's stomach. It was a hopeless attempt; she only managed to slice the mist. The Phantom's eyes turned black as nightfall, and the spirit let out an unearthly hiss. Although Alice could not harm the Phantom, the Phantom could indeed harm her. Part of its form, which seemed to be hands, wrapped around her throat. She choked; it was cutting off her air supply.

'Stop it!' shouted the Hatter, his emerald eyes blazing and the black rings forming. He scowled with detest, and went to run to her aid. The Phantom saw this, and its eyes flared a bright white at him. The Hatter then froze stiff, and the world around him began to melt like a painting caught in the rain. His being vanished into the mist.

'That should keep you occupied for sometime,' said the Phantom, its eyes now white once again.

It was then Alice struggled free from the Phantom's choking grasp, and she jumped back away from the spectre. She gasped for air desperately, and she glowered into the Phantom's starlit pupils. 'What did you do with him?' she breathed.

'He's lingering inside a memory,' answered the Phantom, 'Out of the way.'

She scowled with utter detest at this spirit. 'Why do you use such techniques, Phantom?'

'Because that is what I am inclined to do, Alice,' it answered, 'Otherwise my titles would only be names without meaning.'

'Out of all the powers you posses, why is fear your most used?'

The Phantom's eyes turned black as midnight. 'Everyone feels fear,' it whispered evilly. 'You feared to face the dreaded Jabberwock yet you managed to slay that beast when courage entered your heart. Stouthearted you were, stouthearted you stayed. Fear was a myth to you after two years. You almost forgot of what fear felt like.'

'I know what fear feels like,' she said, directing the blade up at the spirit.

The Phantom ignored her feeble threat. 'Although you have not come to feel it until this time. Strange to experience such an emotion which was forgotten.'

'Then why do you invoke illusions to the creatures of this land? What does that achieve?'

The Phantom chuckled. 'To have your imagination comprehend horror to their maximum capacity relinquishes delight and bliss from their lives. Invoking hallucinations increases a terror they once lost. If your imagination can experience the horror of this dreaded emotion, then sooner or later it would get through to you. They have lived long enough unconcerned from what fear may surround them.'

'So you're torturing innocent creatures just so I will remember despair?' she said with disgust in her voice.

'Correct,' the Phantom 'smiled'. 'You are a quick learner. It was such a delight feeding on their despair and pain. You never know; even the most collective person can crack,' its eyes lightened to white. 'Mirana - a lady who feels bliss and sees good in almost everything. Yet you do not know a darkness lies deep within all,' then to orange. 'The Hare - he was one of the most satisfying pleasures of causing distress to,' and lastly crimson. 'And the Mad Hatter? Stronger than I expected, but it was like leading a mouse to the cat.'

Her face creased into one of utmost disgust. She shook her head, and glowered at the ghost. 'You're mad!' she gasped.

'Everyone is mad, Alice, some more hysterical than others. You were mad enough to create this world, were you not? To escape from the pain of your past life into this new one.'

Her hatred soothed suddenly, and for once she came to acknowledge the Phantom's words without retorting back and deflecting them. The fire in her eyes chilled, and a hint of sorrow replaced it. When she came to gaze back at the ghost, the wrath it once was forced to stare into had perished. She sighed, so melancholy it was. '... Do you wish for me to return home?' she whispered, sounding deeply woeful.

'And forsake this world forever? At least you'll come to realise not even dreams can save you. They can't. Sooner or later, the nightmares of reality will come clawing its way into your reverie to wreak havoc upon your visions and plunge them into the abyss of despair,' its pupils transformed into a soft blue, and even the tone of its voice softened and slowed. 'And unfortunately, Alice, to your uttermost dismay, it has.'

At that last sentence, the fiery wrath kindled, and the rage in her eyes flamed with great fury. 'I will have no more nightmares as long as your gone!' she yelled with great anger.

The Phantom retaliated with a much softer reply. 'You will have a half a soul if that should be,' a hint of anguish was present in his voice. 'You are running away from everything. You are living in a fairytale land, one you know will abide in harmony, and your Prince Charming will stand beside you, and you will live happily ever after until the touch of death releases you,' then its bitterness picked up again wryly. 'Children's stories. Nonsense at its finest.'

'Perhaps I prefer being here, in a world of my own, rather than a world that is not.'

The Phantom shook its head in disappointed and appall. 'Poor Alice,' mockery accompanied the bitterness. 'So ignorant to everything. So stubborn to acknowledge the facts, to cast aside reality. You are a fool, Alice Kingsleigh, and you always will be.'

. . .

Darkness then shrouded her eyes. Until she came to realise they were closed tightly. She stirred and moaned, and then suddenly with a tense shock, she awoke. Her head was spinning, and the sweat fell from her forehead. She took in heavy and deep breaths, awaking from a horrific and dreadful nightmare.

She found herself within a dark room; a bedroom, to be precise. She recognized it effortlessly, and realised she was within her old bedroom in her old home. She had been sleeping, and stirring in a restless reverie. She hopped out from the bed, the room whirling around her. She even almost lost her footing and stumbled across the room. She quickly grabbed onto the bedpost from keeping her falling. She stayed there, absolutely confused, and it was a confusion she could not fathom.

'Alice...'

A soft, warm whisper came from her right. And standing at the doorway was a shadowed figure, around the height of a grown man. She could not focus on the person, as everything was hazy. But it was a voice was knew all too well. The kind of voice to comfort you in dark times. She starred at the figure, and whispered: 'Father...'

_What is going on_, she thought then, _you cannot be alive._

'Are you alright, Alice?' Charles asked with concern. 'Did you have a nightmare?' Alice's face creased then. The tone of his voice didn't seemed to present a hint of mockery. It was familiar. 'Do not worry, Alice,' her father said. 'Everything will be alright.'

'This isn't real,' she exclaimed then.

Charles chuckled. 'Nonsense, Alice, this is real. But what you dreamt was imaginary.'

Alice's heavy breathing halted then, and a spark of anger arose. 'This is not real,' she said again, but louder with more belief and courage. And she was correct. It was but another test of the Phantom's illusions. The barricade within her mind had been torn down, and the spirit had access to her memories. Another victim to toy with. Once she acknowledges her surroundings were false, the bedroom melted away, and the misty chamber appeared once again. She was leaning on the Hatter's claymore. The effects of a restless nightmare were still upon her mind.

'Alice...' said the voice again. She turned towards the raised platform, and upon it stood Charles Kingsleigh, just how Alice remembered him. A kind face, and a loving smile he bore.

Alice clenched her fists, for a much greater wrath was brewing. 'Why are you doing this to me?' she asked the Phantom's embodiment.

'To help you,' he said. 'To let you feel life once again.'

She glared at him. 'I've already told you: I don't want to reside in that world anymore!'

'You will abandon your family?' he asked sadly. A pain then pierced at Alice, and finally she came to know yearning and regret and abandonment from the ones whom she held much affection towards. She could not answer, for her voice seemed stolen from her. A wave a tears ensued, and a great sorrow fell upon her. Uttermost despair at its finest. A despair, that could bring the downfall of one's soul. 'If you kill me, Alice, I will be no more a memory.' A blend of the Phantom's voice merged with Charles', and yet it did not seem false, as though attempting to trick Alice once again. But there was sadness within the spirit. It longed to return her home, yet it never wished to bring her to her knees with force. Charles' eyes turned a light blue, like the Phantom's burning pupils, and even a tear trickled down his face. A tear, that not Charles shed, but what the ghost came to release. 'Do not let this come to pass,' it said softly, and he let out his hand. 'Take my hand, and return home.'

'I...' was all Alice could force herself to say. She dragged the claymore behind her back, with it scrapping along the floor, and she gradually walked towards the Phantom and Charles' hand. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes she once remembered, and the tears poured from both of theirs.

'Alice,' whispered both the Phantom and Charles. 'You will make me proud.'

It was a lengthy silence, and the whole world around them seemed to halt. She starred at his hand, and what befell upon her was the weight of choice, like a rock that weighed a tone upon her back. But then, a boldness arose inside her soul, and she shook her head. 'No,' she breathed. 'No,' she said firmly. 'My father told me I would grow up to make the impossible possible. And I have. He would be proud of me now,' she starred into his eyes. 'To abandon what he wished would disappoint him,' and then the greater fury returned to her. 'And you're not my father, you worthless ghost!' she hissed, fighting the despair with all her might. 'My father is Charles Kingsleigh, a great man, and his spirit lives on in me! Do not imitate him, for your game is over!'

'Alice! Don't do this!' ordered the Phantom, who now took back its form. 'Don't!'

'No more despair!' she shouted. And her eyes directed towards the pulsing globe behind the Phantom, and she arose her weapon, aiming it at the illuminating sphere. 'No more!'

'Stop!'

And with a cry of boldness, she plunged the claymore through the Phantom's body, and it pierced into the globe. The Phantom's let out a blood-curdling cry, and the globe pulsed violently until it shattered into a million crystals. The Phantom's eyes altered the rainbow, until his spirit evaporated into the mist. Alice then, however, felt incredibly light-headed, and she lost her balance and fell onto the floor, and lingered back into darkness.


	13. Departure And Restoration

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Departure and Restoration**

A chill brushed across her face. And light was upon her eyelids. She opened them gradually and feebly, and looked upon a golden sun high in blue skies. She twitched her fingers, and they tickled the blades of pale green grass. Midday, she guessed, and lying on her back she watched the white clouds pass. Until then, the rays from the sun upon her face dimmed, and a shadow was cast over the star. Once the obscurity cleared, she was looking into the eyes of the Cheshire Cat; a friendly grin on his furry face. 'Glad to see you're awake,' he said.

At that, Alice straightened up, and found herself peering out into rolling plains. And behind her were towering black forms of the cliffs edging the great sea behind. Her hair was tangled, and her head throbbing. She sighed. 'How did I get here?'

'I don't know that either,' said the Rabbit, who hopped over towards the Cheshire and her. 'But we are.'

'Is the Phantom-' began Alice.

'Gone?' interrupted the Dormouse, fiddling with her pin. 'Yes, its gone.'

'Then... That would mean Underland is-'

'Saved,' smiled the Cheshire, and he purred. 'Once again, you've managed to triumph over villainous adversaries. Seems to me you're much stout than what meets the eye, Alice. I knew you'd do it.'

She smiled. 'Thanks,' yet the tone of her voice did not seem so merry. There was a tone of sadness upon her lips.

The Rabbit noticed this. 'What's wrong, Alice?' he asked.

'I don't know,' her face creased in thought; it was something she could not fathom, and yet to try to probe the reasons had her mind throe, and her heart burdensome. 'I feel strange,' she said tonelessly.

'Because the Phantom's gone, Alice,' said a voice from behind her. She turned her head around, and the standing form of the Mad Hatter towered above her. 'I told you what would happen,' he knelt down beside her, his emerald eyes soft yet warm. Alice lowered hers, and then she felt a tingle in her head. She rubbed it. 'Nevermind,' she whispered solemnly. 'It's gone, and hopefully it will never come to return to this place again.'

'What happened down there?' asked the Rabbit, greatly curious.

Alice shook her head. 'Nothing. It's nothing that needs to be said here. What's done is done.' She rose onto her feet; yet lightheaded she felt then, and she stumbled and lost her footing. The Hatter quickly caught her from falling back onto the ground, and aided her to find her balance. 'It's going to feel weird for quite sometime,' she said feebly.

'Hopefully it's only temporary,' said the Hatter.

'Hopefully,' she breathed.

'So where now 'en?' asked the Dormouse from down below.

'I'm guessing we must head back to Mamoreal and see to the queen,' suggested the Cheshire, floating gracefully beside them.

'Well, we'd best get going then,' said the Rabbit, hopping up north. 'We cannot stall. I hope the madness has passed and all is well once again.'

'Aye,' breathed the Dormouse, and her and the Cheshire advanced to follow the White Rabbit.

Although Alice and the Hatter didn't budge, for Alice glanced upon the stone door of the chasm's entrance. It had moulded back into the rock of the cliff, and no more would it be able to open, and no longer would anyone or anything be able to go in or come out (not that there was anything to come out of the cliff's walls). She sighed. 'I feel empty; as though a part of me has perished,' she faced the Hatter. 'It's despairing.'

'Despair?' asked the Hatter with concern. 'I thought you'd banished despair?'

'What the Phantom said,' she whispered, and her eyes moist with tears, 'it was something that penetrated my soul. Banishing the Phantom from this world, had caused me to feel queer at best,' she paused, and let out another melancholy sigh. 'I understand now,' she whispered quietly; so soft and mute the Hatter had to shuffle closer to her. 'The Phantom was not some being of great power, not like an entity or any divinity or any creature born. It was created, and I am its creator.'

The Hatter's orange eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean?'

'It was a part of me,' she said. 'It was_ me_... And I've destroyed part of my soul.'

'Well, let's look on the brightside,' smiled the Hatter. 'At least the burden of despair is lifted from this world, and soon hopefully, from you.'

She nodded slightly. 'Hopefully...'

'Oi! You coming?' called the Dormouse from afar.

The two didn't reply. The Hatter titled his head to the side. 'Come,' he held out his hand. 'Let's go. And when we return to the castle, we can have a nice warm cup of tea.'

Alice smiled, and took hold of his hand. 'That sounds lovely.'

. . .

As before, it was almost a three day trek back to Mamoreal. Once they were in the castle's sight, the trumpets sounded and a fanfare of utmost joy rumbled across the castle's gardens and walls. Once the five entered the grand gates and stepped foot into the white stone courtyard, to both sides of them were aligned the courtiers, the chess-like soldiers and other merry creatures with grins upon their faces. But upon the steps, illuminating the area with an aura of amity, stood the White Queen, her long flowing dress dancing upon the soft breeze.

Alice approached the queen, and both shared friendly smiles. 'Welcome back,' the queen said. 'You did it. You've restored sanity in Underland once again.'

'Well, I wouldn't say all is sane,' said Alice. 'This is Underland, after all.'

The queen let out a small chuckle. 'Indeed. But chaos is banished. Perhaps again we may reside in harmony for many years to come.'

'I hope that too.'

'A celebration will begin this evening in honour of your victory against the Phantom's chaotic plague. Join us, for you are the guests of honour afterall. Go now and rest, for you've underwent such a treacherous and difficult journey and you deserve a reward.'

And so they did. Later in the evening was to be a held a feast and a dance of jubilation and a hoopla of merriment. All the creatures and residents of Mamoreal were invited to attend this great occasion. Now that 'sanity' was restored, there was no threat of hysteria or an outbreak as rapid and lethal as the one only a week ago. All was well, and all shall remain until another peril awakes in the corners of Underland, but that may yet be a different story far in the future.

Alice felt so much refreshed after a soothing bath and tasting sweet food again. She was weary, yet she didn't want to close her eyes for she did not want to miss out on the celebration later this evening. She wrapped herself in a warm gown, and stepped out onto the balcony and watched the burning sun shimmer fiery colours across the land as she sank beneath the mountains. The breeze was cool and pleasant, and the atmosphere overall was fresh.

Just then, she heard the door creak open from behind her. She didn't turn her head to see who it was, and she waited for their footsteps to advance closer, and for the person to stand beside her. It was the Hatter, and he halted as he was at her side. He grinned at the glowing sunset. 'It's rather beautiful, isn't it?' he said.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'You'd never see something like this back in London. Underland is such a magical and mystical world. I'll never tire of its beauty and many surprises.'

'How do you feel?' he then asked her.

'Better,' she answered. And she was not lying; the dizziness had faded, and her heart was lifted from the weight of an anchor. She was joyful, and despair was far from her mind. 'I feel no sorrow. But yet a memory is hazy in my sight.'

'What memory would that be?' he said.

'My father,' she breathed, and a hint of sadness ensued, but she cast it aside with might. 'It was a horrible choice the Phantom gave me: to return to England and feel despair with happiness, or to stay here and lose a memory dear to me.'

'You're not thinking of returning are you?'

She faced him then. Although wanting to reclaim the memory of her father was desirous, she felt at home here in Underland; the world in which she created to escape all the pains of reality. 'No,' she said. 'I'm staying, and I'll always stay until I meet my end.'

The Hatter smiled, but then it dropped. 'What about your memory?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I will remember it again. Even if I have to battle a thousand Jabberwocks I will lay my eyes on my father's face again.'

'That'll be torturous,' he warned. 'Very dangerous, and it could harm you.'

'It's not like I've felt enough pain lately upon this journey,' she said boldly to him. 'A memory may be hard to reclaim but it will return to me.'

'Hmm,' mumbled the Hatter. 'To banish a memory is to banish the soul, and to throw away something precious, you will never remain whole.'

She peered up at him. 'Where did you hear that?'

'A poem long ago,' he said. 'That line speaks truth on my part. I've forgiven Chessur. I should never have come down so hard on him. For again seeing the pain myself, I understand once again.'

'What happened to you?'

'I was banished into a memory. That memory to be precise. Made me remember. It made me become who I am. A Mad Hatter... Mad...' then he sighed. 'Though it caused me to fall into hysteria, I feel sanity returning to me.'

'You have been seeming a bit more sane lately,' she said.

'It'll be something to get used to,' he smiled.

She nodded. 'Indeed.' Then trumpets and bells from down in the hall sounded, and the muffled echo flew into Alice's chamber. Alice sighed. 'Celebration time.'

'Then let us not dawdle,' he smiled. 'The party is to begin,' just then, Alice softly grabbed hold of his arm. The Hatter turned to face her.

Alice smiled warmly. 'Even if you are a character of my imagination,' she said. 'You're the best work of fiction I've ever created.'

The Hatter made a small smile. 'Thank you,' and they shared an embrace under the setting twilight sun.


End file.
